UnderGallery completed
by Asianpotter1
Summary: This is a story all about how a brown haired kid fell underground and I'd like to take a minute, so don't complain or wail, to tell you about a crossover of ib and undertale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Frisk, a young voiceless child stood staring at what was once in another time his friend. Sans, a lazy, pun-loving skeleton had never looked so serious or enraged. Despite his smile, an intense bloodlust emanated from him and his glowing blue eye.

"Coming back again? Pretty persistent for someone who's died 62 times don't you think?" the skeleton spoke.

Frisk had the power to reset the timeline and come back to life regardless of how often he was slain by whoever he fought. Countless times he relived happy moments with his friends countless times had he seen his friends' smiles. But this was the second time he saw the faces of his friends on the brink of death thanks to them. Frisk wasn't alone. Due to sheer curiosity he reset the timeline, he cold bloodedly took the lives of everyone he knew with the knife in his hand, he spared no one, he slaughtered every monster he could find in the underground. He had been able to barely overcome Sans the first time after 42 times. After Killing the last two monsters, King Asgore and Flowey, they were met by a mirror of themselves. That mirror introduced themselves as "Chara". Chara offered to reset the world and erase that current timeline. In exchange, they would exist along with Frisk, as two human souls in one human body. After that, over and over again Frisk crossed the Pacifist route but every time despite not killing anyone once again Chara's presence prevented true pacifism as in the end the happy ending would turn out rotten with the sudden deaths of everyone by Chara's unchanging evil once more. No matter how many times Frisk attempted and pleaded, Chara killed them all. All but void of hope, Frisk walked one more time down the path of death, the Genocide route. Striking down each and every person their eyes fell upon, with Chara constantly commenting and mocking Frisk for their actions.

For the 63'rd time, the room went monochrome, the only colors remaining were Frisk's SOUL and San's eye.

Once again, Large walls of Bones flew towards Frisk, Bones speared from below, from the sides, from above, Skulls manifested, massive beams of energy fired nearly disintegrating Frisk's body. However, Frisk had gotten used to the pattern of attacks. Each death he got faster and tougher to kill. Sans got more and more tired from each reset.

Minutes of constant attacks and missed slashes had quickly drained Sans of his energy. Eventually, both were to tired to even stand.

" **Pant pant** well, kiddo, looks like we're both, BONE-tired" Sans said smiling as always.

"Rrg, Frisk, just kill him now, please" Chara spoke within Frisk's mind. Chara hated Sans' Puns. more than they hated the other monsters they killed together.

"Ya know what?" Sans said getting himself back onto his feet.

The sight of this frightened Frisk as Sans' eye glew once again, more brilliantly than before. This fire was the deepest of blue's. San's right hand was planted within the pocket of his jacket as he left hand raised into the air covered in the same flame.

"I didn't really want to use my **REAL** special attack, but I guess you deserve it buddy." the Enraged Skeleton uttered.

 **In another place, another world, another person**

A young child, long brown hair, a white shirt and a red skirt had come to an art museum with her parents. The Gallery of Guertena.

"Well, we're here." the mother spoke to her child. "This is you're here in the art gallery right Ib?"

Ib's parents brought Ib to this museum thinking Ib would enjoy it. Ib was a fan of art. She liked every aspect of it in any form. The creativity and freedom afforded to artists. The freedom to do literally whatever they wished to. Her parents instructed her not to get lost while observing the many different works around the area as the Gallery was quite large.

Ib had seen many things, large structures depicting a rose, multiple colored dresses, a large mural painted on the ground of the large fish-like creature dwelling within the deeps of the ocean. Eventually Ib had come across a large painting, it displayed multiple humanoid figures and a landscape similar to her surroundings, the lights began to flicker, the room became dim. Silence filled the halls of the Gallery.

"?" Ib looked around herself seeing nothing. Suddenly, multiple letters made of red paint lined the ground and walls. It read " **B"**

Ib looked frightened at the words spelt out. She continued through the Gallery looking for anybody, any other person within the empty rooms. She found nothing. She had walked by the mural on the ground and noticed a missing rope on the borders. The painting looked not like a painting, but an actual hole within the ground.

Thinking there was no other option Ib took her first step into the depths.

 **Once again, the battle in the hall of judgement.**

Sans teleported behind Frisk before Frisk could react.

"Frisk! Run!" Chara shouted to their corporeal partner. It wa too late though. Sans acted first.

Instead of pain, instead of fear, Frisk didn't feel the searing pain of lasers, nor the piercing pain of bones, but the warm embrace of two arms wrapping around them.

"W-What?" Chara blurted confused.

"No more" Sans muttered quietly.

Frisk gasped lightly, they raised their faces to the sky, tears began to form in the corners of their eyes. They started trembling. Suddenly a cry rang out. Frisk had bursted into tears as the person they were trying to kill was holding them.

 **[Frisk cried "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry"]**

"What're you doing!? Now's your chance partner! Hit him! Make him feel the pain we felt!"

Frisk wasn't raising their arms. They didn't move any part of their body but their shaking head as streams of tears ran down from their faces.

The green and yellow clothes Frisk had been wearing, a cursed mark that showed that Chara was with them at all times, a mark Frisk was unable to remove ever. That shirt and pair of pants had changed. Their green body blended and meshed into a deep blue, the yellow stripe horizontally crossing their waist changed into a purple hue.

"Frisk… you're not Chara" Sans spoke.

 **[Frisk said "I killed everyone! I'm a monster."]**

"I know kid, but Pap believed in you, even in his last moment, so I will too." Sans spoke with a deeper voice.

Suddenly, that familiar feeling, the pain of a Bone impaling their body. Looking down, Frisk saw a large calcium formed spear had protruded from their chest.

"Please, wipe your dirty hands clean" Sans said, voice shooken.

Again, Frisk appeared in a black void, in front of them were large white letters reading "GAME OVER" with a small caption below. Instead of saying "Getttttt dunked on!" as it had said occasionally before, it said "I believe in you"

Alongside Frisk was Chara once more.

"This is what you get partner," Chara scolded. "If you had just hit him then and there you could have instantly won. Ugh, time for try number 64~" Chara reached their hand out to the "Continue" button, but moments before they could press it they heard something, the sound of another button being pressed.

"W-What?" Chara turned to see Frisk pushing "Do not"

"What in the underground are you doing!?" Chara sprinted towards Frisk trying to push them off of the button, however, they weren't fast enough. The two other times this happened, the void would turn white, then the landscape would change about seven seconds later, they would be lying on a flowerbed as they always had. This time was different.

Frisk's vision was different, the area was different. Instead of laying on a flowerbed, they were falling. Looking to their side, Frisk saw a young girl, her eyes closed, also falling into this near bottomless pit.

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

**So~ this is different from the normal Ib you would see, you'll see**

Chapter 2

The two had landed. The ground was a hard surface, same as a building floor, the walls and floor were blue. Two paintings on the wall, one was a group of platforms with a red background, the other was a reverse of the former but with a blue background. There were pathways to the sides of the room.

Slowly, Frisk had stood up.

"Guh, Finally you're awake!" came Chara's voice. Frisk spun around looking for Chara who would normally be translucent, and only visible to them, though this time, Chara wasn't standing behind him. Chara had still been translucent, but they seemed to be levitating, feet hanging above the ground, their arms crossed.

Frisk looked confused.

"Hey, what're you looking at me for? You're the idiot who pushed do not continue!" Chara scolded causing Frisk to hang their head down.

"Look, it doesn't really matter now, what matters now is that we find our way out."

Frisk nodded.

Quietly, the young girl lying on the ground groaned as she rose from the floor.

"W-who-who are you?" the girl asked quietly

 **[Frisk introduced themself]**

"Nice to meet you Frisk! My name is Ib, or Eve as some say it." the girl said smiling. "Who's that person?" Ib asked pointing at Chara

"W-Wait a minute, you can see me!?" Chara said recoiling.

"Uh-huh, why wouldn't I be able to?" Ib asked the confused ghost.

"I'm a ghost, only this idiot could ever see me before." Chara explained.

"...ghost?"

"Yeah, you know, a ghost? Boo?" Chara said trying to explain in a simple way what they were.

"Oh,"

"You don't sound too surprised. Now then, Frisk, let's get out of here."

Frisk nodded, then took Ib's hand and walked down the hallway,

"Hey wait a minute? What're you doing? You're bringing her?" Chara asked annoyed,

Frisk stared intently at Chara as if saying "she's coming no matter what!"

Chara sighed in surrender. "Fine"

The trio now set off to search for an exit. They came across a door that had a desk and two vases in front of it. One vase had a single red rose in it. The other had a Buttercup.

"Oh hell no," Chara said shaking their head at the buttercup. Frisk tried to push the table but it wouldn't move.

"Maybe we **have** to take the flowers?" Ib suggested.

Frisk nodded. they plucked the Buttercup from the vase and put it in their inventory.

"Why would you pick that one?" Chara thought to themself.

Ib, likewise, picked up the rose. When they tried to move the table again, it moved this time.

Frisk and Ib both noticed something, Chara noticed it first though, since of course, they had nothing better to do. A small box in the corner of their visions. A small black and white box with their flowers depicted in them and a "5" in the corners.

"I think that's our HP" Chara suggested.

"H-what?"

"HP, how many times you can get hit by something before dying."

"Oh."

The two continued through the door. And found several keys, a talking ant, a hide and seek stick man, and a cat wall that meowed. Chara and Frisk have seen talking Skeletons, a goat woman, an evil flower, a dinosaur lesbian, a fish lesbian etc. and this was still pretty weird for them.

They had eventually come across a room with 6 paintings, each one was a shadow of a person wearing a different colored dress. Each of them gave a different direction to follow. 

"I say we trust the yellow one." Chara suggested feeling proud about their decision.

"I… don't think so…" Ib protested in a whisper.

"What? You think you're smarter than me or something?" Chara asked sounding irritated

"N-no Chara I swear! It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I think the brown one's right."

Chara read through the captions once again, each one either giving a location or gossiping about another.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm skeptical."

"We should try anyway."

"Fine,"

The three entered the next room. There was a statue in the middle and a bunch of panels on the ground.

"Alright, so I guess this is what they meant huh? East four north two…" Chara relayed.

Frisk walked passed three panels and turned left on the fourth. They walked forward two panels and took the one under him out. It hid a number that read "4"

Suddenly a series sounds barraged the trio at once. Slashes, that reminded Frisk of their fights with monsters, and the sounds of glass breaking. Ib and Chara ran out of the room, Chara following behind, and saw what the noises came from. The room was covered in a red liquid, the brown-clad painting was drenched. The captions below the others said "Liar!"

Ib cupped her mouth with her hands. Frisk fell to their knees and looked like they were about to cry.

"Mother of Asgore…" Chara said to themself.

"T-they killed her…" Ib said before noticing Frisk on the floor.

"H-hey frisk? Get up." Ib asked holding Frisk's arm.

Frisk had caused the death of another monster, in a sense, they hated it. They didn't want this to happen.

"Ugh, Frisk! Quit sulking and get your little but off the ground." Chara demanded. Frisk, after a few seconds, had risen once again.

"Now, let's go."

Ib was the one to take Frisk's hand this time. Ib had a stoic look on her face as always, but with a slight smile in hopes of cheering up Frisk.

"Frisk, it's not your fault. I was the one who suggested to trust it." Ib said.

 **Ib's comfort and attempt to help you fills you with determination**

"Oh, that's still around, good. Might wanna save now buddy," Chara suggested. Frisk did so, saving their current progress in a "SAVE SLOT".

They forged onward. They saw multiple different paintings and puzzles. Eventually, they came across a room with something growling from the inside. Frisk motioned for Ib to stay where she was. They learned they could save whenever and wherever they wanted, so they made full use of that. They slightly opened the door and saw something, half of a woman crawling on the ground, her bottom half was just the frame of a painting.

"Well that's something I've never seen. " Chara commented. It seemed to be holding a key, and biting on it for some reason. It didn't take a long time for it to notice frisk. Once it did, the classic as hell beeping sounds rung. Color disappeared, Frisk's SOUL appeared, and the options.

"Let's end this quick" Chara declared putting their hand on the "FIGHT" button, however, their hand passed through it.

"What the heck? Why can't I-"

Without another second Frisk pushed "ACT" and then flirt.

Frisk held two thumbs up towards the "Lady in red" signaling it saying "Looking good"

The Lady in red had paused for a moment in hesitation, clearly it never had been complimented like that by a… a person, yeah, just a person.

The lady in red attacked, it charged at Frisk who was easily able to dodge again and again thanks to their experience in dodging. They continued this process of acting and dodging while Chara watched and wondered why was it that they couldn't attack

"Could it be because of where we are? Maybe it's that but, I can't be for certain. What could it have been?"

Before long, Frisk was able to show MERCY on the monster. It crawled to the side peacefully and somehow flattened itself into it's frame taking a pose of a woman holding her hands in front of her.

Frisk obtained the blue key and walked out of the room, to be met by Ib who was sitting down and looked worried.

"Frisk! Chara!" Ib shouted smiling. "You're okay." Ib wrapped her arms around the child and squeezed him slightly.

"H-hey! Watch it kid! I feel this idiot's pain too you know."

"Oh! Sorry."

"It's fine."

With the key in hand they opened a blue door and continued through more puzzels and more monsters, sparing each and every one of them. They came across a long hallway and began walking through the massive corridor.

"Frisk… Ib… don't turn around" Chara said practicing what they preached.

They could all hear footsteps. Not heavy ones like the statues, it was lighter but still audible, but they could also hear a quiet humming. Chara was the only one who felt a third emanation. Bloodlust. Chara could almost tell that whatever was behind them was carrying a weapon. The sounds got louder, the fear grew, Chara was reveling in the fact that Frisk had saved earlier.

"Hey there, what's with the silence? why don't you turn around and greet me?" the thing behind them spoke. It was a feminine voice,

"Deja vu…" Chara and Frisk thought to themselves. The three turned around to meet whatever was behind them. They saw not a monster, not a statue, nor mannequin, but a young girl. She had long blonde hair, a little longer than Ib's; pure blue eyes, beautiful skin; a green dress and a blue tie. She looked amazing, almost too perfect.

"Hello, my name is Ib. what's your name?" Ib asked breaking the silence

"Oh thank goodness" Chara thought.

"My name is Mary, just Mary. what about you too?" Mary asked looking at the two "Twins".

 **[Frisk introduced themself]**

"Chara Dreamurr"

Mary giggled. "What cool names,"

"Did you also get trapped here?" Ib asked.

"Yeah, I've been lost here for a while, and those monsters keep chasing me."

 **[frisk offered to bring Mary along]**

"Really!? Oh my goodness yes! I'd love that thank you so much."

"Hey hold up a-" Chara was cut off by everyone simply staring at them.

"N-nevermind."

"Is that a red rose?" Mary asked eyeing the flower Ib was holding.

"Yeah, do you have one?"

"Yeah," Mary held out a yellow rose.

"But mine's just yellow."

"While this is all fine and dandy we have somewhere to be people." Chara stated.

"Alright, let's go team."

"We're not a team."

 **If you didn't really notice, Gary won't be in this, which is why Frisk and Ib didn't find him on the ground. But hey, we got two gender fluids instead**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The new group of four had ventured further into the gallery in search of escape. They had come across a room full of dolls.

"I don't like this room" Chara stated.

"What? You're weird, Ib aren't these bunnies cute?" Mary asked smiling, Ib nodded back in agreement.

"...Bunnies? Hey, Partner, what do you see? Are you seeing bunnies?"

Frisk shook their head.

"Good, I don't like this even more, hey! You two, let's just find the key and leave this room."

"Aww," Mary groaned

"Don't complain, we're leaving now."

Frisk had picked up one of the Bunny/doll, and stared right into it's eyes.

"Frisk? What're you doing?" Mary asked

The bunny twitched, sprung to life, jumped out of Frisk's grasp, and ran out of the room.

"What the heck is with this place?" Chara asked.

The group left the room and found two doors. Frisk had walked to the left corridor when suddenly, countless green vines sprouted from the ground separating the group.

"Fisk! Are you okay?" Ib called out.

"Yeah! We're just dandy" Chara replied.

"Mary, can you help me cut these things down?" Ib asked trying to pull on the vines. Mary tried to pull on the vines to but with no effect.

"We can't get through!" Ib alerted

"Ugh, fine, listen! We'll meet back up with you later!"

"Okay! Let's go Mary"

"And we're back alone like before eh partner?" Chara joked.

Frisk, par for the course, said nothing in return. He just continued walking.

"You know, why **don't** you ever talk? It gets pretty annoying you know."

Frisk simply looked at Chara puzzled. Chara had never asked this before so it came as a surprise to them. It hadn't even been a problem before. Frisk then looked down. Their mouth opened and out came a quiet sound, then another, and soon a word came out:

"I though you wouldn't like it"

Chara had nothing to say in return.

"...sorry..." Frisk muttered.

"I…. I… it's. Okay." Chara replied. " **So~ cute!** " they thought.

There was a moment of silence as the two stared at one another.

"L-let's keep moving." Chara commanded.

The two came across a room with 7 pedestals. And six spheres on them. Each were different colors, red, green, blue, purple, black, orange.

"I guess we need the seventh one. But where could it be?" Chara asked.

They walked out the room and saw a doll lying on the floor. A small blue colored doll with a pink dress and scraggly black hair with red and black eyes,

"That's the creepiest doll I've ever seen."

Frisk entered a battle with the doll. He first chose ACT and CHECK,

 **[2 ATK 3 DEF a small doll holding something]**

The doll attacked via firing strings and balls at Frisk, but they dodged every attack.

Frisk chose ACT and PLEA

The doll didn't respond and continued to attack.

Over and over Frisk chose ACT until eventually the doll began responding. Soon the doll gave up on fighting and the battle was over.

"That was fun!" the doll said.

"Great, so can you give us what we need," Chara questioned

"Well, I can't but I know who can. If you want it you have to find it in this room!" the doll ran into the room behind it and closed the door.

"Well, let's go I guess."

Frisk and Chara entered the room and saw a massive amount of dolls, just like the other room. The doll from earlier was sitting in front of a ball of color.

"If you want this ball, then you need to find the key to escape!" the doll explained.

"Hey, Frisk, ya ready?" Chara asked

"Yes."

Frisk picked up the paint ball and placed it into the inventory.

"Now! Find the key!" the rows of dolls commanded. As Frisk searched through the dolls via a zipper on their chests something felt wrong. Chara saw a massive painting canvas and frame on the front of the room, and something rising up.

"Frisk! Better hurry."

The creature continued to rise and rise until it had almost completely arisen.

"There it is!"

Frisk grabbed the key and ran as fast as they could and unlocked the door. They ran out of the room and slammed the door behind it. Both Frisk and Chara were panting heavily.

"That… was… too much" Chara said.

After catching their breaths Frisk and Chara SAVED and walked towards the room with the Pedestals. Placing the last ball caused a rainbow bridge to appear behind the pedestals.

"Hey, before we go, there's a room I wanna check out." Chara insisted. "I saw this one room filled with books, I wanna look through them."

The two walked to the room Chara described. There were shelves of books, books of all different sizes. They read through several of the books, the last one caught their eye.

"Let's see…" Chara read aloud. "The last work of Guertena's life. While the gril appears almost lifelike, naturally, she is not based on a real person…" Then Frisk turned the page. It was a picture. An octogonal portrait with a glass-like background. On the bottom half there were vines with three yellow rose buds. And in the middle. Was a young girl with Black socks, a green dress, a blue tie, blue eyes and yellow hair,

"I-it can't be… Frisk go! We gotta hurry!"

Frisk charged towards the door, opening it and running to the rainbow a while they came into a brown hallway. They saw Ib backing up, she looked frightened. Just barely into view came Mary.

"Frisk hurry!" Chara shouted.

Before Mary could get any closer Frisk had just barely been able to get between the two girls.

"What? Frisk? Chara? What are you two doing here?" Mary asked innocently.

"We know who you are Mary. you didn't come here, you came from here!."

Mary fell silent. She simply turned around and walked back into the room she and Ib came out of.

Chara sighed, "Ib, she was a painting, just like the ones that attacked us."

"No way! She can't be, she's a good person."

"Whether or not she is, it doesn't help her situation. Don't forget our objective."

The reunited group marched on through multiple rooms and battling many monsters.

They came across a box, with an open top.

"What's this?" Ib asked

"Wanna find out?" mary's voice said.

Suddenly Fisk and Ib were pushed into the box which led to a massive room.

 **END**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Frisk opened his eyes, and saw things too weird to describe in full. The area was black, but filled and covered with colors. Monsters were everywhere but motionless. Ib was lying on the floor several feet away unconscious.

"You're finally awake." Chara complained. "Now, go check on the girl."

Frisk did as instructed and walked over to the unconscious child. Frisk rubbed Ib's shoulders in an attempt to wake the red and white clad kid.

"Hey Ib! Get up already," Chara shouted.

Ib didn't move.

Frisk turned her over to reveal a near petalless rose. It had a single petal as opposed to the original five.

"That can't be any good, Frisk, grab the rose, we need to find some water."

Frisk and Chara surveyed the surrounding area but found nothing.

A quiet sound caught their attention. It sounded like a voice.

"Lala la lala la…"

"What in the…"

Soon they found a door, next to it was a small fish bowl, a bowl with water in it.

Frisk, without needing to be told, placed the wilting red rose into the miniscule oasis. The flower seemingly sprung to life, four more petals sprouted from the bud fitting themselves next to the one remaining petal.

Frisk and Chara walked back to see Ib awake, but frantically searching the ground looking for her rose.

"Where is it where is it!?" Ib cried.

"Hey Kid," Chara said catching IB's attention.

Ib stood up and looked at her flower, being held by the voiceless child.

"We fixed your rose. Now let's find mary and kick her ass" Chara declared, Frisk handing her the rose.

The three children, once again fallen, marched on to the door Frisk and Chara found. A different sound had been resonating from the other side of the door.

"Du dudu du dudu…" Frisk opened the door and the sound got louder, just barely more understandable if only by a fraction

"Wlcm t m wld td s ptd wt sds..."

Soon they came across a room with two other doors. One of the doors was covered from top to bottom in what seemed like vines. The singing was completely gone as well. On a table in the corner there was a lighter.

"We should get rid of those vines." Ib said picking up the lighter. She lit the vines on fire and they instantly disintegrated. The door looked untouched despite the brief inferno that had just spawned.

"Before we go, what's in the other room?" Ib inquired.

"Oh~ no. nononono. We are NOT doing that." Chara protested.

"Why not?"

"Do you know what happens when you do things like go to unnecessary places?" Chara asked.

"Wha-"

"BAD things! Always bad!, last time **we** did things we didn't need like, (kill literally everyone) fight good people, we couldn't get our asses beaten any harder."

Ib was taken back by Chara's little speech. Since Ib was never in the underground she had no idea what Chara was talking about. Frisk was speechless as always.

"Well… maybe this'll be different." Ib suggested.

"It's not. It's going to be bad for sure. I can guarantee that."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Let's see, anything from a bunch of skeletons, spiders, fish, and goat monsters attack us trying to take our souls… or Mary comes out of nowhere and goes all 'me' on you and my partner here."

"'Me?'" Ib questioned.

"...it's a long story"

"..."

"..."

"...wanna talk about it?"

"No! I'm fine."

Frisk had somehow found a piece of paper and a crayon on the table and scribed unto the paper exactly what Chara didn't want to say. Specifically about the Genocide Run.

"Hey! You think you can do what you want Frisk!?" Chara shouted.

Chara, over the course of the 3 previous resets in the underground had "softened" as they put it, being more "Human" in a manner of speaking. They acted less demonic and seemed to feel emotion, being reluctant about killing others on their last run.

"Actually, where is Mary?" Ib asked, bringing silence to the air for a brief time.

"Probably outside of the toybox thing or whatever. Which is all the more reason **not** to go in that room."

"C'mon! I wanna go."

"Then go yourself!"

"No! It'll be too much for me."

"You're such a kid you know that?"

"I'm 11! What do you expect? And how old are you?"

" **I'm** 14! This shorty of a partner is… 12? Frisk, how old're you?"

Frisk stared blankly. They seemed confused.

"Of course you don't know,"

"I wanna go with you guys." Ib persisted.

"No! We are NOT going in there!"

Frisk sighed heavily, they turned their head and nodded at Ib. Ib, somehow after only maybe a few hours, had learned to understand Frisk's body language. A nod, in this situation, meant Frisk was giving the "OK".

"Frisk! No! You know something'll happen. Something HAS to happen."

"Chara… you shouldn't be so pessimistic." Ib commented.

"Shut it Ib! Can't you see I'm trying to keep you both alive?"

Frisk took both Ib's and Chara's hands and pulled them into the room. Ib put up zero resistance, Chara, being a spirit bound to Frisk, couldn't stay or leave if they tried. If they did try then the outcome would most likely be that they would be pulled by some unknown force against their will upon reaching a distance of 10 meters.

"Frisk! Stop! God dangit…" Chara let out giving up soon after.

In the room were a mass of crayons and drawings all over the left and right corners closest to them. In front of them was s single painting. The body of it looked like something broke a mirror and crept out of it, but what was still there were three green streaks and two yellow flower buds.

"That must be… Mary's painting?" Ib guessed.

"Looks like it, how would you know actually?"

"The yellow flowers"

They stepped about six meters closer, and then the singing had returned, fully coherent, and from the sound and clarity, it was right outside the door,

"...to my world that's painted in sadness… where there's no light of day…" the Door's handle could be heard turning

"Ib!?" Mary's head poking out from behind the door called out. In only a moment of time, the door had been blown off it's hinges, hurling and slamming into the rightmost wall (mary's right).

Chara had near nothing to say, only "I was right."

Mary was standing in the middle of what used to be a doorway.

"What are you doing here!?" the fabricated Female demanded.

"Mary! I-"

"Get… out…" Mary said trembling.

"Wait Mary please." I pleaded.

"GET OUT NOW!" Mary shouted. Practically on cue, the black room was covered in multiple red lines comparable to cracked glass, sourcing from Mary's position. Mary sprinted towards the three holding a knife in her left hand.

"Run!" Chara commanded. With few options, the three could only run towards the painting, ironically the place where they wanted to be the least.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" Chara thought remembering just what a single simple knife could do.

It only took seconds for Mary to catch up with the three vulnerable former friends. Instead of continuing to run, Frisk stopped and turned to face their current enemy, as did Mary, holding a stance that looked like a combat expert.

The already black room changed slightly, everything not black became white, Frisk's SOUL glew red, Ib could only watch, unable to intervene.

"Frisk, I know I've said this many times, but this is the most serious time, get. Your. knife." Chara said, "Heart" racing at an alarming rate.

Frisk chose ACT and PLEA

"You… how dare you come here!" Mary shouted. The bullet box appeared around Frisk's SOUL, knife shaped projectiles rained down, rose up, and flew from both left and right. Frisk barely managing to dodge took 9 damage from a single knife,

"Frisk! FIGHT her!"

Frisk chose ITEM and GLAM BURGER restoring their health to full.

Another volley of knives engulfed Frisk, Frisk dodging slightly better and was able to take no damage.

Because of this, Frisk chose ACT and PLEA once more.

"If only you stayed back there!" Mary shouted.

Once more a hail of knives and PLEA rolled out.

"I could have left! I could finally leave this place!"

Slowly Frisk, Ib, even Chara could understand what Mary was talking about. 

"...keep it up Frisk" Chara said surprising Frisk. "Just keep doing what you're doing"

Frisk didn't need to be told again, with a nod they pressed ACT and PLEA

"Why!? Why won't you let us leave!?"

"Me and Ib could go to the surface world!"

"I just want to leave!"

Over and over, Frisk did nothing but PLEA and over and over, Mary's true thoughts came out from frustration, until Mary couldn't continue her assault.

"I just… want to escape… this place." Mary said unable to keep a grip of her knife, tears dripping from her face. The room returned to "normal", Frisk and Ib came closer to mary,

"Father…" Mary muttered. "Why did you leave me here? Why did you deny me freedom?"

Ib placed her hand on Mary's shoulder.

"Leave me alone." Mary said.

"No, you've done enough of that don't you think?" Chara asked sarcastically.

"What would you people know? You all can experience real sunlight, real food, real life. I can't unless someone sacrifices themselves."

"Welcome to my world,"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, my partner and I are also from an underground world isolated from the surface, I don't even remember what the sun looks like, I've been told that food up on the surface sucks compared to the monster world. Monsters also want to get to the surface but to do that they needed seven human souls."

"You're lying…"

"Lying? Like hell would I lie about something like this, listen kid, if you wanna see the surface world, then first thing you have to do is CALM DOWN."

"Huh?"

"We didn't come here from the surface okay, I don't even know how, we're going to look for a way out, but my guess is that we may all be able to leave since we didn't come here technically"

Frisk held their hand out to the young child, yet another "Fallen" Child.

 **[frisk wants to be friends]**

Mary made a small smile, and lunged into Frisk and Ib, not violently, but wrapped an arm around both of them. She was laughing happily.

However, their happy ending was cut short by some weird sound. It sounded like a magical attack, but also the sound of an energy build up and release. The ground shook.

"What's that!?" Ib asked frightened. The reformed group of kids ran out of the room, and saw something, someone familiar to two but not the other.

"hey,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A sound of dispersal, a release of energy in the form of an attack, a sound familiar to the fallen children. A sound in which death followed suit. It was practically the roar of the grim reaper himself. The four children stood silently as they stared at the being that uttered this roar. Silent, scared, because to the side was a mountain of what looked like ashes and rubble. It was the spitting image of death. A white skeleton body, a hood, dark attire, and a smile, an unnatural smile.

"Heya kid, first kid, new kids" Death spoke.

Frisk had instinctively replied with a simple shake of their hand from side to hide slowly.

"Quiet as ever," then his clothes illuminated black hood turned to a brilliant blue. Pants turned to basketball shorts with a single white stripe running vertically from the front of the legs.

"S-Sans! How are you here!?" Chara shouted.

"S-sans?" Ib asked confused.

"Yep, I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton." the skeleton said raising his left hand from his pocket.

"N-nice to… meet you?"

"Likewise kid"

"That doesn't matter right now" Chara interjected. "What the heck are you doing here Sans? Are you here to finish our fight?" they said tensed.

"..."

Sans stared intently at the four, despite Chara's strong approach, Sans' presence was different, it was much more intimidating, even frightening the Genocidal Genius, the first fallen.

"Well?!"

"...not really" he finally let out.

"...huh?" Chara blurted, frisk equipping a confused look.

"Not here to kill you guys… again, and again, and again, and-"

"Okay I get it! Now, answer my question. How are you here?" they asked once again.

Sans sighed lightly, then looked to the side.

"It was always a theory of Alphys and mine that the world was made up of a bunch of numbers, a bunch of commands like a computer, like Metatton. Of course, we wouldn't be able to prove it, or at least. I wouldn't be able to reveal it."

"What?" 

"You very well know I can teleport, things I call shortcuts are gateways I set up. It takes ages to do though, gotta get the coordinates on point in three dimensions otherwise you gaster yourself,"

"So what? What does this have to do with answering my question?" Chara demanded irritated.

"To get those coordinates right one has to open the codes, the codes that build this world. Basically, manipulating the fabric of our reality. I learned how to read and re-write that very coding, but this time is different." Sans then paused. His left eye turned blue, his right eye disappeared.

"We're not in any normal world right now, this is different compared to the reseted worlds. Isn't that right? Author?"

 **[what?]**

"I know you're there, you've been manipulating the world, forcing this world and ours to connect and meet."

 **[and? So what? I thought the two series went well together!]**

"They do, but now, we're stuck, I don't know the map values of this world, let alone how to get back to this world."

 **[and you want me to do something?]**

"...please?"

 **[ugggh! Fine, but first I want you to do what I brought you in here for,]**

"Alright."

"Who are you talking to?" Ib and Mary asked curious.

"Don't worry about that, now, before we leave, I have something I need to do" Sans declared.

"What's that?"

"Frisk, because of a certain person doing something stupid."

 **[hey, don't snap at me]**

"I too remember what exactly happened before, every timeline, every reset, including the first run, and the first Genocide, the other me's agreed with my observations and confirmed. I've seen who you were and are even during Game over screens, lastly, I remember seeing you push the reset even when you were so close. You never did that. I've also been filled in on your adventures here."

The four kids stood clueless, Chara floating of course, this was leading to something. Something imperative to their escape/return.

"I'm saying that after taking time, looking over everything, I've decided, that I need to look at you again, really look. I'm going to pass judgement once again, as the other me's have."

"What? You are going to judge us!?" Chara protested,

Frisk however, stood firm, waiting.

"Looks like our kiddo there is ready."

Sans' hands were planted within his pockets, body turned black, eye blue once more.

"Wait," Chara said.

"Huh?"

"Before you start, I have something I need to say, I know it won't change affect your decision. I still need to say it nonetheless."

"Alright, name it."

"...I'm sorry for this all. Getting frisk to kill everyone just so I could erase everything, convincing them to sell their SOUL. I apologize. To everyone, Napstablook, the dogs, Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, You, your Brother, Mom, Dad, Azzy, I mean Azriel." there was zero sense of insincerity in their voice. Chara was serious, dead serious.

Sans began staring even more intently. His eye pierced right into the two's SOUL. they could feel every Praise, every Sin, colliding with them, breaking them down and rebuilding countless times.

"Frisk? Hold'n up okay?" Chara asked shaking. Frisk was still silent, sweating.

Then suddenly, the pain and comfort stopped, everything halted at an instant.

"What just happened?" Ib asked to nobody.

"No idea," Mary replied. "Mr. Sans?"

"I was deciding their fates. And I've decided."

"S-so what did you decide?" Ib asked scared.

"I've decided, you've changed my mind,"

"What?"

"I was pretty angry, even if you did push reset to end it all, I was pissed off regardless. But your actions in this place, another underground have given me hope as well. The hope that you can fix things, make them better."

"Sans!... I…" Chara stuttered

"Now, hey! Take us all back."

 **[okay, alright, here's some tips before hand, I'm gonna remove the permanant bad ending, what ending you guys get is up to you, you'll all have your memories, but this time, four humans will fall and not just one. Good luck humans and skeleton. *snap*]**

They were all gone, Ib, Mary, Frisk, Chara, and Sans.

Then there was nothing for a brief time, the best they could make out was yellow, they were all on the ground. Chara was the first to rise, the first to stand up.

"Ug, my freakin' head!" and then silence. A sudden realization. "I-I… I can feel!? I can! I can feel!" Chara shouted triumphantly, "I have my body again! Ahah!" they were ecstatic.

"Frisk! Frisk! Check it out!" they called out to their old partner who barely sat themselves up, along with Ib and Mary.

"Finally. Finally!"

It was the happiest Frisk had ever seen their phantom friend. Their spectral spectator was a ghost no longer. Although their happiness lasted only a brief time as Chara fell onto their but.

"Fwwh, agh, that hurts,"

"Maybe you're not used to walking?" Ib suggested.

"*sigh* maybe, Frisk? A little help?"

Frisk nodded and came to their side, lifting Chara's left arm around their neck and reducing the weight Chara dealt with, Ib on the other.

"Frisk? Chara? Where are we? This isn't the surface is it?" Mary asked confused.

"Well it's complicated, see that up there?" Chara asked pointing at the hole above them, is was a long tunnel with a little light peering down. "That up there's the surface, unfortunately, we have a lot of work to do until we can get up there."

"Then we can see the surface?" she asked excited.

"Yeah, but if you want to, there's some requirements."

"What? What?"

"Rule number 1, no matter what, never, EVER kill anything. Every monster down here is a person just like us, even if they attack you, it's because they're startled. Even when it seems completely hopeless and we are completely screwed, when there's a 0% chance of victory, no killing. Got it?"

"Y-yeah," Mary replied slightly confused.

"soon it'll be explained better."

They walked away from the patch of buttercups and into a black corridor. Soon another light illuminated a circle of green grass, and a lone flower waving in the non-existent wind.

"Hm? Who are you all?"

The four fallen children stared at the flower, it's identity was known to two, but not all of them.

"...you don't recognize me?" Chara asked.

"Ummm no. sorry, have we met?"

"It's me Azzy, Chara!" Chara exclaimed.

The flower stopped swaying and stared blankly

"C-C-C-Chara? **MY** Chara? Is that really you?" the flower asked,

"Yeah, don't ask questions, I'm alive and that's that, but don't tell anyone."

"Huh? Why?" the flower called "Azzy" asked.

"Because if everyone knows, then things will be out of whack,"

"Okay Chara, if you say so, hey, who are those people?"

"Just some other fallen humans like me. This is Mary, Ib, and Frisk."

"Chara? How about we teach them how things work in the underground?" the flower asked with a semi-innocent smile.

"Absolutely not, they're my friends now."

"...wha-what? You… replaced me?..." the flower asked scared but also upset.

"No! Of course not, you're still my best friend."

"Then you don't need anyone else!"

Suddenly a ring of pellets surrounded the four, who's SOUL's had appeared, all red of different shades. Frisk's SOUL was the purest red. Chara's SOUL was scarlet. Ib's was rose red **(there's a difference)**

"Azzy no!" Chara cried out, but pleas fell on deaf ears

"Chara! What do we do!?" Mary shouted.

Chara was silent, but had a hidden smirk.

The pellet ring was maybe five centimeters from colliding when they were saved. A fireball from nowhere had slugged the flower, flinging him out of the ground and into the blackness.

 **END**

 **Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you guys later**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm skipping over the ruins scene because we've all seen it plenty of times… sorry if you wanted to see it, but nothing really different happened**

Chapter 6

After a sad but necessary departure from the ruins and Toriel. The four children entered Snowdin forest.

"i-Its… it's COLD!" Mary shouted.

Ib too was shivering since she wasn't wearing any winter gear, just her school uniform. Mary only had a dress.

"Welcome to snowdin, emphasis on 'snow'." Chara introduced.

"Why's it gotta be so freezing? It wasn't like that in the ruins?"

"The ruins were insulated, the tunnel was warm because the fireballs. Now no more complaining, let's keep moving."

They came across a large branch in the path after walking for a few minutes.

Mary and Ib tried to lift it and move it around, but nothing worked, it just wouldn't budge.

"Guys, it's too heavy to lift, Frisk tried to before, didn't work." Chara said to the two struggling girls.

The girls had finally given up and decided to forget about it. As they walked away from it there was a loud crashing sound from behind. The tree branch had been smashed to pieces, like it was nothing. One heck of a sight for these beginners.

"Le-let's get away from here." Ib suggested.

"Y-yeah."

The four moved farther and farther experiencing the wonderful feeling of being followed. Nothing foreign to them. Eventually they came across a bridge, with comically large metal bars running across the bridge, intended to prevent passage, asd they stared at the contraption, a crunching sound grew behind them. The sound of crunching snow and footsteps.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no" Mary and Ib thought to themselves. Frisk and Chara didn't react at all, given that they had experienced this multiple times. The sounds got closer and closer.

 **Crunch**

 **Crunch**

And then the sound stopped.

"Humans, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

Ib slowly turned around with her eyes closed tight from fear, she raised her small left hand up, sensing that the person had their left hand stretched out as well. Then something took a hold of Ib's hand.

"Pppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbhhhhh"

The black silhouette turned into three colors, a white body, blue jacket, and black shorts.

"Hehehe, heya kiddos." he said.

"S-sans?" Ib asked opening her eyes,

"Yup,"

"D-don't scare us like that!" Ib exclaimed. To most, it was rather cute. For her, it was a terrifying experience.

"Heh, sorry kid… oh hey, Chara's got a bod now."

"Yeah! It's really cool huh? After so long I can walk and feel."

"I know that feeling, not as much as sleeping of course." Sans joked. "Judging from Toriel, you didn't decide to kill everyone again. That's good."

"Yeah, please don't remind me" Chara muttered. They weren't really for killing as much as getting rid of the world, trying to change it. After so long, they felt more and more of the 'sins' of every kill."

"Sans, what do we do about this thing?" Mary asked,

"Oh, just go right through, my brother messed up the gate and made the bars to wide."

"You have a brother?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, I do now thanks to the new reset. Let's go."

The now five person group moved passed the gates and came across a lamp and a station.

"Now, hide. Maybe behind that very conveniently shaped lamp?"

"How do four of us hide?"

"Hmm, how about three of you go behind my station." he suggested, Ib, Mary, and Chara jumped behind the booth and ducked under, peeking their heads out to see what happens, Frisk stood behind the lamp, perfectly lining up with height, width and shape. Then the brother came.

"Sans!" he said.

"Sup bro"

"Don't you 'sup bro' me! It's been eight days and you still haven't re-calibrated your puzzles."

And so the wonderful argument between two skeletons continued. A few jokes, a lot of "NYEHEHE" and after only a few minutes, the exchange was over and Papyrus left.

"Alright kids, you can come out now." Sans alerted.

"Who was he?" Ib asked

"That was my brother Papyrus. Pretty amazing don't you think?"

"I-I guess. Kinda odd though, but he is pretty funny."

"Yeah, most see him as pretty funny and enthusiastic. It's how he is. He wants to capture a human and join the royal guard. But he's a bit too soft." Sans explained.

"I guess he's not SOUL-less enough?" Chara tried to joke.

There was a rather awkward silence that consumed the joke the moment it was released into the air

"AW! Come on."

"Leave the puns to me."

Before the group could continue onward,

"Hey, since there's four kids instead of two, I should ask again, could you all placate my brother, he's never seen a human before, so he'll be super happy"

"Sure"

"Yeah"

" **Nod** "

"Fine"

"Thanks. I'll see you on the other side." Sans said, he didn't move.

Leaving the sentry station, they came across a glowing yellow object, it was levitating off of the ground, it was a SAVE point.

"Frisk, you know what to do." Chara stated.

Frisk walked over to the SAVE point and cupped his hands around it. He saved their progress.

 **Frisk LV 1**

 **Chara LV 1**

 **Ib LV 1**

 **Mary LV 1**

"Chara?" Ib asked

"Yeah? What's up?"

"What is Frisk doing?"

"Frisk's SAVing. Basically, they do this, so if they or one of us dies, we can rewind, it's like a lives counter that's infinite."

"Oh, that's like what we had in the Gallery right?"

"Yeah, but the SAVE points here are yellow little star things."

"Can you save on your own?"

"No, if I could I wouldn't have died."

"Oh...sorry."

"S'alright, I'm a better person now."

With SAVEing done, they continued on to a pathway, where Sans and Papyrus were chatting.

"How did Sans get here?" Mary whispered.

"He can teleport" Chara whispered back.

Then Papyrus spotted the group, looked at Sans who was looking at them, then looked back at the kids as Sans turned to look at him, and continued this game for 10 seconds at rapid speeds.

"Sans?" Papyrus asked

"Yeah,"

"Are those… humans?"

"I~'m pretty sure those are rocks." Sans said pointing to a pile of rocks behind the group.

"Oh," Papyrus looked sad.

"Hey, what's in FRONT of those rocks?" Sans said sarcastically.

"OH! MY! GOD! (are those humans?)"

"(yes)"

"(AMAZING) Humans! You will NOT pass any further, I. the Great Papyrus will capture you. And return you to the castle. Continue, if you dare. Nyehehehe" and Papyrus ran off.

"Time to march foward."

 **END**

 **I'm also skipping the puzzels, since we've seen them before many times.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I found the lost chapter, and I don't know how I forgot, I guess I got too carried away with the next parts. So here's the illusive chapter 7**

Chapter 7

Snowdin was a simple place. The monsters lived in cozy wooden houses, there was a inn, library, store, restaurant, and even a christmas tree. One of the most useful places was the inn, which gave the four increased vitality for free. They would probably need it for the upcoming battle. Papyrus said he would wait at the edge of snowdin for the humans until they were ready to be captured.

There were monsters of all kind, dogs, rabbits, lizards, and even living rocks.

But on the other side of town, there was a constant storm, limited only to that area. That, was where the group was. In front of them, was a tall shadow amidst the storm.

"Humans, Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings." Papyrus started. "Feelings like, the joy of finding more pasta lovers. Admiration for another's puzzle solving skills. The desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool. These feeling… they must be what you all are thinking right now! I can hardly imagine what it must be like to feel that way.

"Aww" Ib frowned sad. She just got roasted.

" After all, I am very great. I don't ever have to wonder what having lots of friends feels like. I would wonder what it is like to only have a group of four though. Worry not! You shall be a quartet of loneliness no longer. I, the great papyrus will be your..."

Papyrus turned his body, facing away from the children.

"No, no. this is all wrong! I can't be your friend" Papyrus declared.

"W-why not Papyrus?" Ib asked

"You are humans! I must capture you all! Then, I can fulfill my lifelong dream! Powerful! Popular! Prestigious! That's Papyrus! The newest member of the royal guard!

 ***papyrus blocks the way!**

"Let's do this ladies and Frisk" chara said smiling.

"What do we do?" Mary asked.

Frisk stepped forward first.

"Ooh! The first volunteer!" Papyrus shouted delightfully. "Let's see what you can do!"

 ***act**

 ***flirt**

The three spectators stared at frisk. Two in complete confusion, one in embarrassment.

"What!? Fl-flirting!? So you finally reveal your **ultimate feelings**! W-well! I am a skeleton with very high standards."

 ***I can make spaghetti**

"Oh no! You're meeting all of my standards!" Papyrus exclaimed with a shocked expression

"...Huh?"

"...huh?"

"Yeah"

"I guess this means I have to go on a date with you…? Let's date later! After I capture you!"

The first attack was Papyrus'. As the red SOULs floated in the middle of the bullet box, bones surfed below from one side to the other. Nothing happened.

Frisk continued to ***flirt** with Papyrus as the same attack was used.

"So! You won't attack! Then, let's see if you can handle my fabled blue attack!"

Dozens of blue colored bones flew towards the SOULs horizontally.

"Don't move" was the rule for blue attacks. None of them moved and they were perfectly fine. However…

"Gyah!" Ib cried

The red SOULs became blue as they fell to the bottom of the bullet box via a gravitational pull. If not for the two experienced dodgers, Ib would have taken damage from the oncoming white bones.

"You're blue now! That's my attack! Nyeh heh heh heh heh..."

 ***spare**

"Hm, I wonder what I should wear"

Another flurry of bones, and another ***spare**. This pattern continued until Papyrus had decided to use his "Special attack". Nobody had ever seen his special attack, neither Frisk nor Chara. If he were to use it, they would have no idea how to dodge it. Luckily, a smol dog had appeared and taken the bone Papyrus was going to use. Instead, he used a longer normal attack along with a sea of bones leading up to a massive bone that they could only dodge by breaking the gravity holding them briefly.

"Well… *huff* It's clear that you can't *huff* defeat me. Yeah! I can see you shaking in your boots." he said smiling and panting. "Therefore I, the great Papyrus, elect to grant you pity! I will spare you. Now is your chance to accept my mercy."

"Yes… it's finally over" Ib and Mary panted feeling relieved. For them, it was hard to keep up with the bones even with help. Luckily, it was all over.

 ***mercy**

 ***spare**

The battle was ended and the large snow storm had cleared up in an instant.

"Nyoo hoho…" Papyrus chuckled sounding melancholic. "I can't even stop someone as weak as all of you. Undyne is going to be disappointed in me. I'll never join the royal guard… and… my friend quantity will remain stagnant."

"p-Papyrus!" Ib called out.

"Hm?"

 ***let's all be friends**

"Really? You want to be friends? With me!?" Papyrus' happy go lucky smile had returned to it's former state. "Well then… I guess I can make an allowance for you all. Wowie! We haven't even had our first date. And I've already managed to hit the friend zone!"

"The poor poor guy" Chara pitied Papyrus in their mind. "If only the poor sap knew.":

"Who knew all I needed to make a few friends was to give people awful puzzles and then fight them? You taught me a lot humans. I hereby grant permission to pass through. I will give you directions to the surface."

"yes!"

"Yay!" Ib and mary exclaimed along with a high five to each other.

"Continue forward until you reach the end of the cavern. Then, when you reach the capital. Cross the barrier, that's the magical seal trapping us underground. Anyone can enter, but nobody can exit… except someone with a powerful SOUL." Papyrus continued to relay instructions to the team of four about where to go and about King Asgore. Papyrus described how the King of all monsters was "a big fuzzy pushover". Eventually, he concluded with "I'll be at home being a cool friend. Feel free to come by have that date."

Papyrus began walking back, before being stopped by Frisk.

"Hm? What is it human?"

Frisk unfolded a piece of paper they had in their pocket and gave it to him. Papyrus started reading it.

"Hmm…" his eye sockets squinted. "Oh! Very well!"

Papyrus took Chara's hand and pulled them away to his home.

"W-what the-!" Chara tried to resist.

"Fret not other Human! The great Papyrus completely understands your feelings! We shall go now!"

The two left for the home of the skeletons as the paper Frisk handed Papyrus fell to the ground in front of the three.

Picking it up, Mary started to read.

"Dear Papyrus…" she started.

" it says, 'This may seem sudden, but I, the human in green and brown, wish to have a date with you as soon as possible. I truly with to spend time and get to know you better. Sincerely, Human in green…' pffft hahahaha!" Mary fell into the soft snow below them in a fit of laughter.

Chara, wasn't the one in control anymore, with Chara being gone, the three marched forward into the caverns. There were waterfalls, crystals embedded into the walls, floor, and ceiling illuminating the dark tunnel. Walking forward, there was a small open area with an orange fish man, a yellow lizard-like monster kid, a SAVE point, and Sans…

 ***saved**

They approached Sans.

"Hi Sans, what're you doing here?" Mary asked

"what? haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before? fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally required breaks. I'm going to grillby's, wanna come?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"*nod"

"alright, if you insist… i'll pry myself away from my work."

Sans walked out from behind the station and stood in front of the humans

""Over here, I have a shortcut"

The four walked passed the sentry station and suddenly appeared inside the restaurant "Grillby".

"Fast shortcut huh?"

"W- how di-"

the words of Chara popped into her head. "He can teleport"

Grillby's restaurant looked like an old diner, neon light sign to the left above a jukebox, a bar with a bartender, tables and couch seats, and many people sitting around. They were mostly the royal guards the the three had encountered before. The dog couple with black hoods and axes, the blind dog who wasn't facing the table, the lesser dog sitting on a stool, and the greater dog who was doing absolutely nothing. Though, there were a few other unfamiliar faces. What seemed to be an amputee, a bird, a blonde biker pig-like monster, a rabbit monster, and a plant with a massive maw. Those teeth looked like they were made to devour everything that was alive. It looked like a venus fly trap monster.

"Hi Sans!" the couple said together

"Greeting Sans" the plant said

"Hi Sansy" the rabbit said.

"Hey Sans, weren't you just here for breakfast a few minutes ago?" the amputee monster asked

"Nah" Sans replied "i haven't been had breakfast in at least half an hour. You must be thinking of brunch." he then turned to the three. "Here, take a seat"

They each took to one of the bar stools, however, the moment Ib sat down. A loud fart-like sound. There was a whoopie cushion on the seat.

"Whoops, watch where you sit down. Sometimes weirdos put whoopie cushions on the seats."

Ib's entirely red face was enough to say that she was not pleased by this prank. Though others were holding back giggles.

"Anyway, let's order. What do y'all want?"

 **[Fries] [Burgers]**

Everyone asked for burgers since burgers are more filling, though since it's all monster food, it wouldn't really matter in the long run.

"Hey, that sounds pretty good. I'll have that too. Grillby! Four burgers please"

The fire in the suit and glasses went into the back room for a short time, presumably to prepare their food. Meanwhile,

"So, what do you all think about my brother Pap? You think he's cool?" Sans asked

"Yeah, he's super funny"

"He tries very hard"

" **[cool]** "

"Of course he's cool. You'd be cool too if you wore that outfit all day. He'd only take that off if he absolutely had to. Oh well, at least he washes it. And by that I mean he wears it in the shower. Anyways, cool or not, you have to agree he tries real hard."

It was then that Grillby had returned and placed four identical hamburgers with white plates onto the table

"Here comes the grub. Want some ketchup?"

Frisk frantically waved their hands from left to right, meaning "no". The other two were confused but decided to follow Frisk's decision and decline.

"Alright then, more for me" Sans said, then proceeded to drink from the bottle leaving Ib and Mary speechless

"This one time, Papyrus stood outside of the house of the captain of the royal guard and tried to get her to accept him. Naturally, she slammed the door on him since it was in the middle of the night. But the next day, she woke up and saw him still standing there. Seeing his dedication, she decided to give him some warrior training."

"Wow" Ib and mary said.

Meanwhile, with Chara and Papyrus…

"Nyeh! What do you think of my secret style!?" Papyrus asked. He had a baseball cap on backwards, shorts, teneshoes, the words "cool dude" on his shirt, and sunglasses on his "biceps"

Chara, was cringing.

"Y-yeah… I- I l-love it" they struggled to say.

"No! A genuine compliment!"

 ***Date power increase**

" _I swear! She- he- Frisk is going to get it! The Dreemurr name shall noi be disgraced!_ " they thought.

Back with everyone else...

"Oh yeah, i wanted to ask all of you something."

It felt like the entire room went dark, and the music stopped instantly. Like there was a spotlight shining down on the four.

"Have you ever heard about a talking flower?"

"Yeah"  
"Yes, I think so"  
"*nod*"

"So you've heard all about it. The **echo flower**. They're all over the marsh. Say something to them, and they'll repeat it over and over. What about it? Well, Papyrus told me something interesting the other day. Sometimes, when no one else is around, a flower appears and whispers things to him. Flattery, advice, predictions. Weird huh? Someone must be using an echo flower to play tricks on him. Keep an eye out kay? Thanks"

Sans turned around and got off of the bar stool.

"Welp, that was a long break. I can't believe I let you pull me away from work for that long. Oh, by the way,"

"..."

"I'm flat broke. Can you foot the bill?"

"Um, I think?" Ib said looking at their menu screen checking the amount of G's they had. "1302 G"

"It's just 10,000G"

"WHAT ?"

"*loses balance comedically*"

"-.-"

"I'm just kidding. Grillby! Put it on my tab" Sans continued to walk to the door, but stopped and turned right before exiting. "By the way, I was going to say something, but I forgot" and with that last sentence, he left and disappeared. He probably went back to his station right outside Snowdin.

"Let's go get Chara and get going" Ib commanded.

"Okay!"  
"*nods*"

Before leaving themselves, the door flung open. Their fourth companion, the first human, looked angry, face with red spots on their cheeks in the embarassed way.

"C-chara? What happened?"  
"H-how did it go?" Mary asked giggling

"I… got… FRIENDZONED BY A SKELETON!" Chara screamed.

 **END  
I'm super super super sorry for not posting this! ;.;**

 **I completely forgot I skipped over this. sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we start there's something I gotta get out. Okay, so some may ask why Chara isn't portrayed as a bad person in this story, you see, I don't see them as evil at all. that's all, it is explained more later in the story so~ that's why. Now, to the story,**

Chapter 7

* **rustle *rustle**

 ***vwoomp**

"Don't… move…" Chara's voice whispered.

The tall grass hid them, but not nearly enough to be considered hidden. Utop a steep ledge, the captain of the royal guard. Clad in armor half in complete blackness, almost like there was only half a suit of armor, split down the middle. From the void of a hand to their right, a glowing object manifested within their hand. A spear, pointed at any one of the four frozen kids. Then that spear, that lone weapon that signified death to the defenseless, split into four.

However

Instead of launching the weapons downwards into the vulnerable adolescence, they disappeared, evaporated into space, the Captain, Undyne, faded into the shadows. No longer sensing danger, they were once again aloud to move.

"Who was that?" Ib asked.

"That, would be Undyne, captain of the Royal Guard, magic user, and yet to be Papyrus' boss. By that I mean Papyrus hasn't become part of the guard yet."

"Was she going to kill us?"

"Probably, never figured out why she didn't then and there though. Let's keep going."

A few rooms later they came across a room with lily flowers, a bridge building puzzle. Though, considering it was just lining four pads in a line, it didn't take to long, especially since Frisk and Chara had done so before. Like before, their progress was interrupted. By Aaron, the seahorse centaur man.

The battle began, four highlighted SOULs, the name of the game was dodge and flex, considering two were girls and two were... Frisk and Chara, flexing would be tough. Although the sight of what the hoarse fish man thought were boys each with a girl, and him without a mate, was enough. The battle of, "manliness" was over quickly, noone sure of how to respond or how to comment. Nevertheless they progressed, then:

 **RING RING RING**

"H-Human! Are you there?" Papyrus' voice asked on the other side of the phone. Frisk replied with an "mm-hm", they could make sounds, and talk, they just don't.

"You might ask how I got this number? Well it's simple, I just typed every number until I got yours! But that's besides the point, for my friend's curiosity, what are you and your companions wearing?"

"Undyne must have ordered this, what should we do?" Mary inquired."

"Lie,"

"Okay"

So they each said the opposite of what they had.

"Blue and black school clothes."

"Orange sweater"

"Purple dress"

"Okay, Human, are you by chance wearing a bandana or tootoo of some sort?"

Frisk looked down noticing the bandana around their neck, at some point, one of the others put it on them without them knowing.

"Mm-hm"

"Okay, **wink wink** I'll be seeing you."

He hung up.

Soon after they finished the bridge puzzle, Fisk's phone rang again.

"Human! So, about Earlier, Undyne asked me about what exactly what clothes you were wearing, the grass hid you well somewhat, so since you told me what you are wearing, instead, I told them you had a red and white clothes, a green sweater and green dress! Fear not! She will never find you guys!"

Everybody silently stood frozen, and facepalmed. A certain someone forgot that papyrus would tell Undyne the opposite thing.

"Darnit Chara, we should've told him the truth," Ib lamented

"Don't remind me,"

"It was your idea to say this." Mary commented.

"Hey, don't antagonize me will ya? It's hard to remember every little detail of this place, if Frisk MAYBE spoke a little, then we could share the load, but I gotta be the narrator since they don't talk. And I KNOW YOU CAN FRISK!"

The last sentence cause frisk to shake slightly. But regardless, they all forgot about it. It wasn't really a problem, and what's done was done. The team of four walked further and further, up to a dark bridged area, wooden walkways standing above large chasms, and blue circles forming on the ground.

"Everybody move! Stay away from the blue!"

On cue, the blue circles turned into spears shooting up from the ground, threatening to skewer anything that dared stand above it. Ib and Mary barely managed to dodge the surprise attack, while Frisk and Chara had no problem.

"What's going on!?" Mary demanded to know

"It's Undyne! She's making her move. Just follow me and frisk, but keep away from blue circles."

Unlike before, Undyne had been summoning many more spears and launching others then ever before. She was DETERMINED to obtain at least the one required soul, but it was also important to get all of them. That was her mission. Hunt and obtain the souls of every human that fell. The volleys of spears and battles happened more often than ever, nevertheless, they pushed on through what was almost an eternity.

"Get to the edge of that bridge."

"Wh-what?" both of the girls of the gallery asked confused, looking at one another then at the bridge's end.

"Just do it! When you reach the side- JUMP!" Chara shouted diving off the side, frisk stood at the edge. They motioned to "hurry!" and they did so, almost hearing something, whether they actually heard anything or not was up to anyone to decide. Though that wasn't important, they needed to speed up or they would get caught. Frisk realized this, as well as the fact that given Undyne's speed, it was likely that Ib and Mary wouldn't be able to escape. Therefore, Frisk ran straight to intercept the chase, entering battle so the two girls could escape.

The room went black, floor to null, boundaries to white, SOUL to red. Undyne stood a ways away from the bullet box of course, brandishing a spear but saying nothing. Though Undyne was silent, she was the first to strike, not by throwing a spear however. She had kept the spear held fast in her hand and lunged forward. If only by the greatest of luck and chance, the shield and Frisk were both able to withstand the head on collision. Though Frisk was knocked off their feet.

The battle ended.

Frisk had to crawl backwards to distance themself away from the approaching Undyne, who summoned another spear. Attempting to impale Frisk, she launched it at them, but it missed. Frisk was able to just barely survive the attack, but lost 7 hop out of 15 they already had before the surprise. The spear lodged itself into the bridge, breaking off the part Frisk was on sending them plummeting down. Right where they wanted to. While falling, they could almost hear Undyne cursing in anger.

Frisk had finally landed, on a patch of yellow flowers, where the others waited.

"What took you so long?" Chara remarked sarcastically.

"So, how did those flowers save us?" Ib asked looking at the relatively small

"..."

"..."

"..."

In fact, nobody knew, didn't really make sense,

"I mean, didn't you say something about falling to the underground Chara?"

"Y-yeah?"

"How did you survive?"

"I landed on a-. Flower patch,"

"..."

"..."

"Frisk? you?"

"...same" Frisk muttered quietly. Frisk started talking little by little, they've been practicing for a while, maybe in a year if they keep it up they'll be able to make something of a sentence. (this is a reference to the spaghetti),

"Let's just forget about it and keep moving."

They left the dump area and came across a door with a dummy, similar to the one in the RUINS.

When they walked past it, the dummy attacked them, and was rather "Pissed the F*ck off!" as it said. Though it's lack of targeting and self damage was what made it rather furious, and it soon ran out of ammo.

"RRG! You know what!? Fine! We'll just be here forever, this battle will never end!"

Considering the dummy's defense was practically impenetrable by any means but it's own attacks.

"So~ what do we do now?" Mary asked.

"umm~ I think we- I think we just wait."

"wait fo-" she was cut off by the dummy's out of nowhere exclaims of pain.

"aag! wh-what the heck? is this acid rain or something!? screw it, I'm out!" and the battle ended, the dummy disappearing from view.

from a hole in the roof, Nappstablook had descended with his usual frown.

"oh... sorry for scaring your friend..." he said sounding depressed, par for the course.

"oh, he wasn't any friend, thanks a lot for helping us actually!" Ib said smiling.

"mh... I didn't do anything really..."

"don't be so hard on yourself. we would've been stuck without your help."

"really?... that's good then... If you want... you can come to my house. it's close by, it's the house on the left of the one that looks the same." and that sad specter left through the door ahead.

"the house on what? what kinda direction was that?" Mary asked aloud.

"doesn't really matter, we know where it is, Frisk! lead the way buddy." Chara said holding their arms to the side like they were inviting an honored guest to a party or helping them out of a limo. Frisk opened the door and held it for the others. there was a crossroad. one was to a few houses, the boat person, and the HOTLANDS. there was also a SAVE point.

"we should start with SAVEing. You're up Partner."

Frisk walked to the SAVE and SAVEd as before. of course, everyone was at lv 1, 0 XP. in fact, the only surprising thing was that instead of the 40-80 G that frisk would usually have around that time, there was at least 250 G. it could have been since there were four people in each battle, it's the only thing that would make sense.

soon would be the chase of a lifetime. now they have to worry about a much larger hitbox and encounter rate.

 **END**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

There was a hall, less than dim to say the least. An encounter with Undyne resolved itself somehow. And the team of four neared a large cave, a red sky.

"This is where things get exciting. You all ready to run?" Chara asked.

"Yes"

"Yeah"

" **Nod** "

"Let's go."

They walked forward, nearing the entrance to the cave leading to hotlands. Then they froze, they were somehow locked in place. Utop the peak of the entry way was a figure, clad in silver and black. Shadows covering one side of their body. With the only splash of color being a ponytail on the back of the helmet, Undyne The Undying spoke.

"Seven. Seven human souls, and King ASGORE will become a god. Six. that's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Though we only need one more, three more will do us greater than we ever dreamt of. Through your four souls, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far…"

During this monologue, much like that of a superhero/supervillain, Ib was curious.

"Hey, why does Undyne always have shadows on here it's not like there's any sun down here."

"Don't remind me" Mary muttered to herself.

"Oh, s-sorry Mary."

"I don't know really. She has them sometimes and other times she doesn't" Chara stated.

"...Hey!" Undyne shouted. "Are you even listening!? I was about to spare you a few seconds, but, WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ALL ABOUT TO DIE!"

A flash, Undyne was faced backwards, helmet removed revealing a blue shaded scalp, red ponytail remaining.

"You! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys' history books made me think humans were cool with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen, BUT YOU! You're just a coward! I haven't forgotten your wimpy goody-two-shoes-schticks! You know what'd be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!"

 **Much monologuing later**

"I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready!"

Undyne didn't move…

"So do we go in now?" Mary asked.

"First Frisk needs to save, I'm not taking any chances."

 **The howling wind fills you with determination**

 **Frisk LV1**

 **Chara LV1**

 **Ib LV1**

 **Mary LV1**

 **Waterfall**

"Ready" Frisk announced.

"Alright, listen up Ib, Mary, when we start moving, we'll enter a fight. Once that fight ends, follow Frisk and I, run faster than you've ever run before, and don't stop unless we say so. You stop, you're good as dead. In the battle, prepare to defend your SOUL, because undyne will be throwing everything she's got." Chara explained.

They stepped forward. Undyne leaped down and initiated a battle. With a swipe of her spear, their SOULs turned green, they were locked in place. Ib and Mary behind Frisk and Chara

 **ACT**

 **Plead**

 **Nothing happened**

"Here it comes."

From the four vertical and horizontal directions, arrows had appeared and headed straight towards the four shielded children.

 **Left right right right up up down left left left**

"Block the shots with those shields." Chara shouted, the two inexperienced girls held their shields forward frantically, blocking the attacks in the nick of time.

 **ACT**

 **Plead**

 **Nothing happened**

A second volley came shortly.

 **Left left up down right right right left down down down down down**

Every arrow blocked with the guidance and assistance of the experienced Frisk and Chara.

Suddenly their SOULs turned red

 **MERCY**

 **Flee**

The battle ended and Undyne was left dazed for a minute.

"RUN!"

The four sprinted into the cave as Undyne came to her senses and followed. They were faster than previous runs, but Undyne was always faster, she eventually caught up and started another battle.

 **ACT**

 **Plea**

 **Nothing happened**

 **Left left right down up up up up up right down down left**

More arrows fired, faster but were still dodged.

"Fine. let's see you take this!" Undyne declared.

Countless arrows tinted yellow appeared, but came from eight directions rather than four. This had never occurred before, so they were unprepared.

 **Up up upleft upright upright down down downleft down down downright right up up up up upleft downleft down downright right right down down down down up uplefr right left left right upleft left left left**

One arrow made it threw, striking Ib and taking 2 HP.

Another penetrated their defenses, piercing Frisk's for 3 HP

 **RED**

"Run!"

They got another 20 meters,

 **Ring Ring**

"Hey! What's up!?" Papyrus on the other side spoke. "I was just thinking, you me and Undyne should all hang out sometime! I think y-"

Ib had to take the phone from frisk and cut Papyrus off mid speech

"Thanks Papyrus but right now we're doing something we'll be there whenever we can bye~!"

 **click**

the cycle continued, fight run fight run. They finally made it to hotlands. Nearby, to their left, Sans was resting his head on a sentry station.

"Sans! Help!" Ib shouted stopping at the station.

"He's useless, keep running!" Chara complained, Ib understood and followed.

Undyne as well stopped by the station

"Hey! Bonehead, a little help will ya?!"

"ZZZ... ZZZ... ZZZ…" Sans was very good at deep sleeping, or at least looking like he was sleeping. Some might ask why he's able to sleep in such a hot area, simple, the heat goes right through him.

 **Buh dum tss**

"Rrg, whatever,"

The second half of the bridge, there was a water dispenser right to the left of the lip of the other side. Only centimeters from another barrage, Undyne ceased chase and collapsed on the bridge.

"...is she dead?" Ib asked.

"nope."

Dead no, thirsty maybe, dehydrated, probably

Frisk walked to the dispenser and filled a small cup with water, then drank it…

Then they filled it and gave it to undyne.

 **By giving, Frisk poured it on her head**.

Undyne stood up, turned around, and walked back presumably to her home.

"What do we do now?" Mary asked

"We have to go to Undyne's place,"

"But won't she just attack us?"

"No,"

 **One, long, walk, later**

The four reached a large house shaped like a fish's head. Rather weird, Papyrus stood in front, and there was the dummy from the dumb of a fish skeleton style mat on the floor. Half of the house was black of course.

"Welp, have fun Frisk." Chara said pushing Frisk forward.

 **Frisk looked confused**

"You're best at this stuff, these two don't need to see it, I've never done it."

Frisk walked to Papyrus and after a small exchange of "words", the door was open. Undyne had been wearing a tank top and jeans. She let the two in with a forced smile.

Ib walked over to the dummy on the fishbone mat and poked it.

"What. What? WHAT!? It's a living!"

"...huh?"

"NEVERMIND!"

 **A few seconds later**

Papyrus came barreling out the the window and ran into a bush to the side of the house, leaving the three onlookers speechless. After a minute of silence Papyrus stuck his head into the broken window and shouted some inaudible chatter.

 **A few minutes later**

The house bursted into flames. Spontaneous combustion as it would be.

 **Battle music plays… for about 20 seconds**

Then Frisk and Undyne walked out of the house, both smiling. Undyne ran off even faster than when she chased the four, maybe because she wasn't wearing armor. Regardless, it was time to move onto Hotlands. The four started walking out of the area when.

 **SWHH FFPH**

The comically long sword from within Undyne's house had planted itself right in front of Mary almost skewering her.

"Hyaaa!"

Mary jumped back and fell.

"That's new" Chara commented.

Frisk and Ib stared at it blankly.

"Seen it before Ib?"

"We-well, I think My cousin has one of those, it looks different but just as huge. His was a single edge also. he loves cosplaying. I think he dressed as some blonde guy with a huge sword; Fog or mist or something?"

"Oh my god this is real, what has the surface become?" both Chara and Frisk thought.

Very clearly nobody here was going to be picking it up, so they continued to leave.

 **END**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Hotland, arguably the most realistic part of the underground, a see filled with lava and steam vents, and many rock platforms. In front of them was an intersection, to the left were two heavily armored monsters standing as guards. To the right was what looked like a doorway to a dock. In the middle was a save point and ahead was a huge white building with the word "LAB" plastered on it.

"What's is this place?" Ib asked

"The home of Dr. Alphys, the one who made that color puzzle in snowdin. The one that made Mary throw up."

"Hey! I thought you said you wouldn't bring it up"

"Ya thought wrong."

"Rrrg."

After their small talk the four walked into the large white box. When they walked in through the automatic sliding door, they noticed the room was pitch black, save for the spotlight shining down on them individually.

"It's so dark in here, where's the lights?" Mary asked.

"Follow me" Frisk commanded quietly. they continued to walk forward. Through the darkness, the hallway felt larger, more like a room. there was more room, but Ib fell over something, a book.

Ib gasped as she stared at the book.

"What is it?" the others asked.

"This is, a limited edition 涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱 Vol. 1!" **(1)**

"...a what?"

"A 涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱"

"..."

Considering three of the four had spent a VERY long time isolated from society, they had zero idea what Ib was talking about.

"And that's a こなた泉 figure, she's so cute!" Ib was holding a small figurine on a stand, about 10 cm tall, in a weird pose. It looked like it had blue hair, odd.

Suddenly the lights flipped on, followed by a fifth voice. Dr. Alphys, a short, yellow skinned Reptilian monster with a lab coat and glasses.

"Y-You like 幸運の星 too!?" **(2)** Alphys exclaimed

"Yes! These are my favorite series."

"Eeek, someone else who also loves Anime!"

"An.. ime?" Mary asked.

Alphys walked over to mary and looked at her analytically, silent,

 **Thud**

Dr. Alphys, fell on the floor. She half fainted mumbling "They're real… anime's real…"

 **A few minutes later**

Alphys cleaned herself off and cleared her throat.

"S-sorry about that, um, I'm Dr. Alphys ASGORE's royal scientist. I'll be honest, I hadn't expected you all to show up so soon. I've been, uh, observing you all since you left the RUINS. I was going to stop you at first but… watching someone on a screen makes you want to root for them. Now I want to help you. With my knowledge, I can easily guide you through hotland. I know a way right to ASGORE's castle no problem. Actually, there is just a tiny issue."

Alphys started explaining the problem with Mettaton, and his "Killing machine with a thirst for human blood" thing.

"But ummm, hopefully we won't run into him"

Then the ground shook.

"Speak of the devil" Chara said.

"And he shall appear" line finished by Alphys, who hung her head down.

The rumbling grew and grew, then an explosion.

"Ohhh yes! Welcome beauties…"

The room went dark, a spotlight shined down upon a hole in the wall, and a robot with hands and a wheel to move on.

"...to today's quiz show!"

Numerous flashing lights and confetti filled the now dimly lit room.

"Oh boy! I can already tell it's going to be a great show! Everyone give a big hand for our wonderful Contestants!... Never played before? No problem! It's simple! There's only one rule; Answer correctly… **or you die!** "

The room went monochrome. SOUL's lit up. Alphys stood in the background looking nervous. Mettaton stood in front of the three with a microphone

"First question! What's the prize for answering correctly?"

Within the Bullet Box, four small green boxes, each holding "A" "B" "C" and "D" with corresponding answers.

Frisk pulled their to the bottom left, "D: more questions"

"Right! Sounds like you did it! Next question."

 **A few questions later**

"Now, Two trains, Train A and Train B, simultaneously depart from station A and station B…" the jumble of words flew right through their ears and out the other side, waiting for Alphys to give them the answer. However, a second after Mettaton finished reading off the question. Before Alphys even knew, an answer was chosen.

"Wonderful! I'm astounded folks"

Ib had used her SOUL to answer the question.

"Wait, Ib, how do you know that?" Chara demanded.

"I was the number one at my school in math and science. I could to 10 digit math in my head. Unfortunately, I'm pretty much useless at anything else like English or Japanese. "

 **More questions later**

"Alphys Alphys Alphys, You aren't helping the contestants are you? I'll ask another question, You'll be sure to know the answer; Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?"

Alphys looked extremely nervous for some reason, then again, most would be uneasy about a question like this.

"Umm, is it A?" Mary asked.

"Yep,"

Frisk pressed "A"

"See Alphys? I told you it was obvious!"

Alphys was blushing in embarrassment.

"Well Well Well, with Dr. Alphys helping you, this show has no reason to continue. However"

The four looked at Mettaton confused, normally, Mettaton would leave to set up more puzzels or something. There was more this time?"

"One more question: Who does the blonde human have a crush on?"

Frisk, Chara, and Ib stared at their friend silently and curiously. Mary's jaw was hanging.

"I-I-I uh, I don't know what you're talking about um, I-I don't really like a-nny one haha!"

The four answers appeared

"Human in blue"

"Human in green"

"Human in red and white"

"Metteton"

The three stared at the answers, facepalming at the last, but they genuinely didn't know. Alphys didn't, Mettaton was the only one who did, and of course Mary.

Frisk picked at random and hit "C: Human in red and white" meaning Ib. A moment of silence, and a drum roll, then confetti.

"Correct! However, This was just the pilot episode Next up. More drama More romance More bloodshed. Until next time darlings!"

The battle was over, Mettaton flew away like a rocket ship, the room returned to color. Mary, had a new shade of red, moreso than Alphys had.

"M-mary?" Ib asked.

"I uh, I don't know what you're talking about, I don't like you or anything like that Ib I just… Just…" Mary couldn't control her speech anymore

"Mary like I-B Mary like I-B" Chara started singing sarcastically, Frisk smiling.

"Chara! Stop that!"

"Mary," Ib said grabbing Mary's arm and holding it tightly, catching her attention. "It's okay if you like me, I like you too." she said smiling.

"R-r-r...eally?"

"Yeah, You're all my best friends, irreplaceable. I'll always like you too. C'mon, Frisk is already walking away, let's go."

Mary and Chara stood there while Ib and Frisk talked to Alphys. Alphys took the phone and upgraded it, giving it three times the size of inventory using some type of warp ability. After that, the two walked up an escalator to the left.

"Best… friends..." Mary said. One couldn't see them, but anyone could feel the tears pouring out of Mary's eyes.

"You just got friendzoned buddy,"

"I'll… I'll never give up, I'm going to get her to like me too!"

"Good luck with that, Best friend."

"Chara!"

After a little exploring, and Ib getting excited over the anime stuff, the team left the lab, and into more hotland.

 **MANY! FREAKING! SHOWS LATER! Also MTT wearing a dress**

Ib, Mary, Frisk, and Chara came to a small island, Sans was standing behind another sentry station across from a Vulkin with a hotdog in it's head.

"Sans? What're you doing here?" Mary asked, it seems that Sans has more than two jobs, wonder how many breaks he gets now…

"Hey kiddos, wanna buy some hotdogs? It's only thirty gold." he said with a smile.

Considering they had over a thousand G, they decided, "sure, why not." They had one free inventory slot open anyway. Sans wasn't kidding, as they forked over 30G.

"Heh, watch this, Frisk order another" Chara commanded.

Frisk asked for another, because they already had a maxed out inventory, Sans placed the second hotdog on Frisk's head. Ib and Mary just staring. They continued to do this 29 more times, a huge tower of hot dogs was erected from Frisk's head.

"What is this?" Ib asked

"A tower of weenies."

 **END**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo! It's The Author, so~ if you had no idea what the Kanji meant in the last chapter, the one with (1) next to it said "Suzumiya haruhi" and the second one was "Konata Izumi" from Lucky star. With that said, see ya!**

Chapter 11

After hanging out with Sans for a short period, Mary constantly trying to balance 30 hot dogs but failing after 13 every time, it was time to move on. There were numerous laser traps, but were easy to get through. None of them got into any trouble with a single laser. Considering all they had to do to not get hurt was move and not move it was not difficult by any means. They arrived at a few steam vents.

"What are these things?" Ib asked.

Frisk called Undyne and Papyrus so they could give an explanation.

"Ring… Ring... " the phone buzzed

"Steam vents?" Undyne had answered. "I think Alphys told me about those. The CORE cools off by releasing steam through those, and at the same time, it doubles as transport! Pretty cool! If you aren't wearing a dress."

Both Ib and Mary looked at each other then looked back at the Frisk and Chara.

"What?" Chara asked, then realizing that: A, Ib was wearing a skirt, and no pants underneath and Mary was wearing a dress. "This… could be an issue…"

"I um… I can just wait or something heheh," Mary said chuckling nervously. She seemed to not want to even try. "I'm not to good with fire or lava."

Frisk gestured to go back, implying that maybe Sans would be able to help them.

"His lazy butt won't be moving anywhere any time soon. He just stands at those sentries with the same dopey smile."

Then suddenly.

"You called?" Sans had appeared only a few centimeters away from the critic formerly known as Chara

"Gyah! Sans! Don't do that you piece of-"

"Woah woah kid, calm down with the words there. I'm just here to help."

"...since when do you do anything?"

"When two things happen, when things out of the ordinary occur, and when you do stuff." he rebuttaled swiftly.

"That's!..." Chara was at a loss for words.

"Anyway, Kid, I'm sure you got this?" Sans said looking at Frisk. Frisk nodded with a smile.

"Alright, you two, come with me." Sans turned around and raised his hand signaling to follow. Ib and Mary ran to his sides as they were going to have a quick skip past the vents.

Frisk and Chara, alone again, jumped across the vents above the sea of lava. It didn't take long. But on the other side, Sans wasn't there, nor were Ib and Mary. there was a note on the ground.

"I'm taken the girls out, see you at the next usual place. -sans… p.s. "

"Let's keep going."

In front of the two look-alikes, was more lasers and more steam vents. On top of that, there was going to be another Mettaton episode and an encounter with a few spiders.

( **I got things out of order, but hey, I don't remember plot point for plot point of this ocean of story.** )

Where did Ib, Mary, and Sans go off to? Why, MTT resort restaurant. Rather spacious, tables were a murky purple, ground was checkered blueish and reddish purple. Everything was purple. Ib and Mary were on one side of the table while Sans was on the other.

"Well," Sans started, "Here we are. So, your journey's almost over. You must really wanna go home." he said smiling.

"Of course we wanna get to the surface!" Mary exclaimed happily. "But, I wouldn't call it home."

"Neither would I really," Ib said quietly.

"Really, care to explain?"

"Well~" Mary said sheepishly, trying not to mention she wasn't human. She wasn't a fan of that fact, but since she was already in a spot, she had to answer. "I don't come from the surface. I come from a place called the Gallery, a fabricated world made by my father. But he died right after creating me. He believed in putting life into his art. I was his last work. For I think years, maybe decades or even over a hundred years, my only goal was to escape, It was so lonely there with only the other arts. Then I met Ib and g- I mean Ib, Chara, and Frisk. I want to escape with everyone now." she smiled. A warm smile.

"Ib?" Sans asked.

"..." Before Ib started, she took a long breath. She had a level of sadness in her eyes, it seemed that she'd seen many horrible things.

"I, am an only child. My parents weren't the best. Mother wanted a boy, Father was always away... People at my school always thought my eyes looked creepy. at first they thought because I had red eyes and was quiet that I'd become some type of comic book hero, but when they realized I was just some random kid that didn't have their expectations, they thought of me as a freak. I spent a lot of my school life secluded from others. after a while, I tried to stop coming to school, and then my parents took me to this art gallery called "Art Gallery of Guertena" to try to cheer me up. One of the murals on the ground became a bottomless pit. That's where I fell and met Frisk and Chara. After a little exploring we met Mary, I felt better knowing I wasn't alone. Others were like I was."

"What would you do when you get to the surface? Anywhere in particular you want to go?" he asked curious about the two. In all the runs and experiences he had, he'd never encountered these two. Two similar but different from monsters and humans.

"I want to first feel the real sunshine. What about you Ib?" Mary stated firmly and asked. Ib was silent, just listening to Mary.

"Um, well. I don't have any places really."

"Really? Don't you want to get to the surface?" both Sans and Mary asked.

"Yeah but, I mean, I didn't really fall. I walked in."

" **I didn't expect to survive the fall so I didn't make any plans** "

Both of the listeners stared with much pity in their eyes.

"Kid…"

"Ib…"

"I'm okay, it's okay guys, I just. I just want to follow my friends wherever they go." she said trying to hold back a tear in her right eye.

"Don't cry Ib!" Mary cried out wrapping her arms around the surprised Ib. "you'll be okay! We're all here." Even mary was crying, ironically, after hearing about Ib's story

"I-it's okay Mary, I'm fine, honest." Ib said struggling to catch what little air she could. Mary loosened her grip, but since she was hugging Ib she held on for a bit longer. Once she let go, Sans cleared his "Throat"

"Hey, listen. I know how it feels. Though, maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you."

"? what do you means Sans?" Ib asked.

"Down here, You've already got food, friends, drinks… is what you have to do… really worth it?"

No explanation was needed because they both knew what he was inferring. They remained silent, waiting for the next sentence before any response.

"...ah, forget it. I'm rootin' for ya kids."

Their bodies relaxed.

"Hey, let me tell you a story. So I'm a sentry in snowdin forest right? I sit out there and watch for humans. It's kind of boring. Fortunately, deep in the forest there's this HUGE locked door and it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes."

Sans continued on with his story about how he was talked to by a woman behind a massive door leading to snowdin. Ib and Mary had zero idea that Sans had relived the same several days countless times, seen his own friends and his brother die before him, and he himself fell in battle trying to avenge his people. But Sans isn't the type to spoil things, or he's just too lazy to. Then he mentioned the promise he made with the woman behind the door.

"That promise I made to her. You know what would happen if she hadn't said anything? ...girls."

Sans closed his eyes, then reopened them. They were pitch black. No pupils, not even the back of his skeleton head, two pure voids that threatened to consume whatever he saw.

"You'd be dead where you stand"

It felt like the music stopped and they were the only three people in the entire world. An intense fear amassed within the two young girls. Ib's legs were shaking. Suddenly his pupils returned, the pressure the two once felt was gone without a trace.

"Hey, lighten up! I'm just joking with you. Besides, haven't I done a great job protecting you guys already? I mean, you guys haven't died a single time."

Sans stood up and walked to the left, but turned to face Ib and Mary.

"Well, that's all, take care of yourselves. 'Cause someone really cares about you."

He suddenly disappeared. Then a monster in formal attire stopped at their table. They were humanoid from the waist up, but had spider legs, like a cross between a centaur and spider.

"Are you ready to order young ones?" the monster asked

"Oh! Uh" Ib frantically looked through the menu that had just so happened to be on the table the entire time. Flipping through the pages searching for something she fixed her eyes upon a familiar dish.

"Can I uh, have the… Yakisoba please?" she asked. ( **tastes great actually** )

"Ya-ki-so-ba… and you?" he asked Mary

"Um, I'll have what they're having." she replied.

"Okay, two orders for Yakisoba. I will be back shortly." the monster walked away.

"Hey Ib? What's Yakisoba?" Mary asked

"It's fried noodles. It's common where I come from."

"Oh cool! Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick. I'll be back" she left waving her hand.

"Alright, see ya!"

Mary walked to the side where there was a Female bathroom sign and walked in. it was empty, but in between two sinks was a square patch of dirt. Like someone removed the tile. In the middle, was a single flower, a buttercup. Flowey.

"...oh… it's you huh?" Flowey said frowning.

Mary didn't know how to respond. Other than,

"This… is the girl's room. Please leave before I call security."

"Hey, don't get cheeky with me kid! I'm a freakin flower anyway! Besides, I know about you. About who you are." Flowey had a sadistic grin on his small face.

"What?"

"I got a little tip that you aren't from anywhere near here. I also heard about what you've done, but I wasn't told how exactly you were able to RESET. Wanna tell me how-"

"Shut up!" Mary screamed swinging her hand at the small flower. But Flowey wasn't a pushover, he sunk into the ground briefly to avoid damage.

"Hey, watch it! And shut it will ya? You're gonna get someone's attention. AS I WAS SAYING, I'd like to know how you RESET."

"I… don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please, why would you lie to a friend?"

"You are most certainly NOT a friend of mine, you tried to KILL us remember?"

"Aw pshh, forget about that. I mean, we have a lot in common you know. We both have yellow on our heads, bodies covered in green, both have RESET before, and most importantly…" but Flowey was cut off by a surprise. A small palette knife.

"Don't. You dare. Say. another. Word." she said quietly and coldly.

"...hmph! You're worst than Chara used to be, but that's also interesting, I'll be seeing you all later." and Flowey disappeared into the ground.

Mary put away the knife just moments before Ib walked into the bathroom. She looked somewhat worried, but smiled when she saw Mary

"Mary, you okay? You were gone for awhile, the foods here, and the others just got here too"

"Oh, okay!" both left the bathroom

Mary saw at the table, Frisk and Chara sitting across from where they were sitting earlier. Chara seemed livid about something, as they were picking some white substance off of their clothes and hair. Frisk was doing the same, but without the unhappy attitude.

"I remember why I don't like spiders" Chara commented, "don't even know how to clean up their guests. Hey, Ib, where's Sans?"

"He left earlier."

"Okay."

Frisk tapped Chara's shoulder three times trying to get their attention.

"? what"

Frisk was pointing to a menu, on the menu was a number of things, Frisk apparently wanted a GlamBurger.

"Are you crazy? That costs 120 G"

Frisk still insisted on getting it, showing an inventory screen box next to them. The black box shown in white letters and numbers,

 **PARTY**

 **LV 1/1/1/1**

 **HP 20/20**

 **G 1902**

They had plenty of time to gain massive amounts of money since somehow even after sparing monsters, they were still able to fight them and get more G from battle. Surely 120 G would be more than affordable.

"Alright fine, I'll order it. After this we're leaving."

Frisk nodded.

"I sometimes hate being alive again…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

*ding

The sound of an elevator buzzer rang signifying that the elevator was on their floor. The four young ones waited for the door to open and entered the dark room that was the cab.

"Why's it so dark?" Ib asked squinting, trying to get a glimpse of anything, but to no avail.

The four walked in when suddenly dim lights flickered on. In the center of the room was Mettaton, face completely red and facing directly at them.

"What?!" Mary exclaimed "How did this dude even get in here?"

"He does whatever he wants," Chara answered vaguely. "Who knows, he'll never say."

"Oh yes. Here you are, darlings" Mettaton started. His mechanical voice echoed in the small room, each word felt like a seconds long. "It's time to have our little showdown. It's time to finally stop the 'malfunctioning' robot… NOT!"

"Aghh!" Ib cried out covering her ears

"Bzz, what is the matter darling?" Mettaton asked with a quesion mark appearing on his face.

"You're too loud! This room is to small and echoey. If you shout it hurts."

"Hmm, not used to loud sounds hm? Okay, I'll lower my amazing voice just for you." his question mark turned into an icon of a speaker with four curved bars that turned into two bars.

"T-thank you." she said lowering her hands.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, Malfunction? Reprogramming? Get real. This was all just a big show. An act. Alphys has been playing you for fools this whole time. She watched you on the screen, she grew attached to your adventure. She desperately wanted to be apart of it. So whe decided to insert herself into your story."

"What?" Mary asked confused and wanting an explanation. "Dr. Alphys has been helping us this whole time."

"...Exactly! She reactivated puzzles, disabled elevators, enlisted me to torment you. All so she could save you all from dangers that didn't. All so you would think she's the great person that she's not. Now, it's time for her finest hour. At this very moment, Alphys is waiting outside this very room. During our battle, she will interrupt. She will pretend to deactivate me, saving you for the final time. Finally, she'll be the heroine of your adventure. You'll regard her so highly, she'll even be able to convince you not to leave…"

"No way!" ib stated firmly gripping her hands. "She's couldn't like that… could she?" Ib turned to Frisk and Chara in hopes of confirmation for her claim. Unfortunately nothing came out of their mouths.

"Or not!" Mettaton declared. "You see, I have had enough of this predictable charade. I have no desire to harm humans. Far from it, actually"

"What? What about the fire walls and bombs and that chainsaw?" Mary questioned.

"Again, all just an act. The bombs were fake, fire was fake, even the chainsaw was just a toy i found."

"...oh…"

"As I was saying," Mettaton "cleared his throat" and continued his monologue. "My only desire is to entertain. After all, the audience deserves a good show, don't they? And what's a good show, without a plot twist?"

Suddenly banging on the door behind them began to happen. Followed by Alphys' voice.

"H-hey! W-w-what's going on? The door won't open!" she shouted from the other side.

"N-no…" Ib thought, it seemed that Mettaton was completely correct. "Mary? Frisk? Chara? Aren't you at all phased by any of this?" she asked

"Nope, seen this plenty of times." Chara stated, with Frisk nodding in agreement.

"I'm just too confused to think right now." Mary said grinning like a ditz.

"Sorry folks! The old program's been cancelled!" Mettaton said. Raising his left arm into the air. Five large red circles lit up the ground and a disco ball hung from the now clearly visible ceiling. "But we've got a finale that will drive you wild!"

The ground shook as the elevator turned into a single platform. Said platform skyrocketed up at super speeds.

"Real drama! Real action! Real bloodshed! On our new show!"

"Attack of the killer robot."

The scene flashed black and the four were transported into the battle screen. Instead of red or blue or purple or green, their hearts all turned pure yellow, facing upside down.

"Okay, so yellow means gun, shoot things in front of you, be careful of bombs" Chara explained.

 **Mettaton attacks!**

 **-ACT-check**

 **Mettaton 999 DEF…**

"So we can't hurt him? At all?" Mary asked.

"Not unless you have a really big wrench and screwdriver."

"Goody"

Then mettaton spoke. "Yada yada yada hiring to kill yada yada yada do it myself"

 **MERCY-spare**

"Yada yada ASGORE will destroy humanity"

Finally something happened. A large number of hollow white boxes flew down from the top of the bullet box trying to smash into the SOULs. Luckily, four bullets every fraction of a second was the best thing available and _very_ efficient.

*more monologuing… something about saving humanity

A different attack appeared. Two white boxes and a long hand shaped object aligned themselves so that the blocks would have to be shot. They were, then another attack, a line of arm with a yellow box strafing.

"Shoot the yellow box"

*pew *dink

The arm was gone. The attack was over.

 **MERCY-Spare**

*more monologuing

*more arms, more yellow,

"Wait don't shoot the b-" before Chara could finish, Ib got a faceful of explosion knocking off four HP.

*MORE MONOLOGUING

Finally something different happened. From seemingly out of nowhere, a walkie talkie slid to Mettaton's left side. Alphys' voice came from it.

"U..uh… I can't see what's going on in there but. D-d-don't give up. Okay!?"

"Dr. Alphys!" Ib shouted.

"I-Ib, okay, you guys are still alive, listen. Th… there's o-one l-l-last way to beat Mettaton."

"What is it?"

"Okay, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward? That's because there's a switch on his backside."

"A… switch?" Mary inquired.

"It-it's a work in progress, or was at least. So if you c-can turn him around, and press the switch, he'll be um, vulnerable. Well! Go-gotta go!" and she stopped talking.

 **ACT-Turn**

"Hey Mettaton" Frisk said, surprising and catching the attention of Mettaton. A chance to hear this one speak was like a super exciting and exclusive story for him.

"Yes?"

"There's… a mirror… behind you." Frisk said quietly.

"Oh! A mirror! Right, I have to look perfect for our grand finale." Mettaton did a 180, on a single wheel somehow. On his back in big letters was the word "Switch" with an arrow pointing down at a flip switch.

"Hm, I don't see it. Where is i-"

*flick

The switch was flipped.

"Did you… just flip… my switch?.."

Mettaton's body swung back around as his arms clung to the sides of his head. His face blared random colors and dials spun rapidly. Finally, an explosion. The room filled with a bright flash and smoke

"Oh~ yes~!"

The music changed, two spotlights dropped from the ceiling and shun on a cloud of smoke, within the smoke was a humanoid figure posing awkwardly.

"Ohhh my~. If you flipped my switch. That can only mean one thing." Mettaton began. "You're all desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude. Lucky for you, I've been aching to show off this for a long time. So… as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward"

"Letting us go?" Ib hopelessly suggested.

"Nope, I'll make your last living moments… ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL"

The smoke cleared revealing Mettaton's new body. The arms were the same, but everything else changed. He somehow grew a pair of legs with high heels, a face and head with hair covering one of his eyes, a torso with a heart on the lower half, and shoulder pads.

 **Mettaton EX attacks!**

Within the bullet box, a large number of legs dropped from above them,

"Shoot them and dodge!"

Frisk demonstrated, firing at the first leg. The leg began moving from left to right. Frisk fired a second shot when the foot was just barely in the box. They did the same to the next leg and the next five legs.

Once the attack finished, Ib and Mary noticed a box to the top left of their field of vision. The box showed three different colored lines. One was jumping up and down. Above the box was a label spelling "ratings". Under the box shown in green text "violence +20, 25, 20"

"What do we do?" Mary asked confused.

"Get the ratings to 10,000. Frisk, get to it." Chara answered.

 **ACT-pose**

Frisk posed dramatically, somehow bringing the ratings up to 250.

"Drama! Romance! Bloodshed!" Mettaton declared while doing the splits.

"The underground has a really wierd demographic" Ib said staring blankly as the ratings increased.

"You get used to it."

Another attack, a number of bombs and small mettaton shaped troops that fired out hearts. Ib ate a starfait. The ratings rose by 200

"Eating food boosts ratings? How the-"

"Don't question it. Listen, when his heart starts floating around, shoot it, that's how we win."

"Won't that hurt him? Her? it?"

"No, just shoot it."

More attacks flew by as the ratings increased more and more, standing at 9940 and Mettaton's limbs were all gone. With one last pose by Frisk and dodging of more attacks, the battle came to an end.

"This is the most viewers I've ever had!" Mettaton exclaimed. "We've reached the viewer call in milestone! One lucky viewer will have the chance to talk to me! Before I leave the underground forever! Let's see who calls in first!"

The four watched as a phone popped out of a small hole in the ground. One wonders how it got there to this day...

*ring *ring *ring

"Hi, You're on TV! What do you have to say on this, our last show?"

Then the music changed to a piano solo. Slow, somber, the caller spoke.

"Oh… hi… Mettaton… I really liked watching your show…" the caller continued to describe the impact Mettaton had on their life. "Oh, I didn't mean to talk so long…"

"No wait! Bl- H… they already hungup." Mettaton said frowning.

"Hey" Mary whispered. "Was that who I think it was?"

"Probably" Ib whispered back.

"I'll take another caller." Mettaton decided seeming cheered up.

Multiple calls came in simultaneously, each one showing nothing but love and admiration to the host of the Underground's most popular show.

"Ah, I see… thank you everybody. Humans already have stars and idols. But monsters, they only have me. If I left, the Underground would lose it's spark. I'd leave an aching void that can never be filled. So, I think I'll have to delay my big debut. Besides, you all've proven to be very strong. Perhaps… even strong enough to get past ASGORE. I'm sure you'll be able to protect Humanity. Haha. it's all for the best anyway. The truth is, this form's energy consumption is inefficient. In a few moments, I'll run out of battery power and… well. I'll be alright, knock 'em dead darlings."

The battle ended and color returned. Behind the four, the door opened and Alphys slowly walked in. Ib looked like she was about to cry thinking Mettaton, despite being their opponent, was dying or already dead.

"I've managed to open the lock, are you all… oh my god!" Alphys rushed to Mettaton's body to inspect it.

"Mettaton! Mettaton… are you?" after a second of silence, Alphys turned to the four. "Thank god, it's just the batteries."

Ib sure felt stupid at the moment, almost tumbling over like a cartoon character. Alphys continued to look at Mettaton's body as they continued on forward. Onto the real elevator. The hallway looked very advanced, lights glowing with red details and blue walls. The ground was a metal net-like structure. Behind them, Alphys followed to tell them something.

"S-sorry about that, let's keep going."

The now five walked more, and then Alphys continued.

"So so, you're about to meet ASGORE huh? You must all be, pr… pretty excited about all that, huh? You'll finally get to go home."

Frisk pressed the button and the doors opened. Before any of them could step on, Alphys had one last thing to say. "Wait!"

Everyone turned their heads.

"I I mean uh, I can't do this anymore. I lied to all of you. A human SOUL isn't strong enough to cross the barrier alone. It takes at least a human SOUL and a monster SOUL. if you want to go home. You'll have to take his SOUL. you'll have to kill ASGORE. I'm sorry" and Alphys walked away with her head hung low.

"Wait! We have t-to kill?" Ib said. "But Chara, I thought you said we had to not kill anyone no matter what."

"Yeah, forgot that we have to fight da- I mean ASGORE. Don't worry, we'll be fine, it won't be permanent. Mary, do you still have that palette knife?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah, I have it still." Mary took out her small knife out of her dress' pocket.

"Good, double the damage. Let's go."

They entered the elevator, and descended.

 **END**

 **It's coming to an end, almost at least. They will be facing some real fights this time. If you like the series, be sure to fav/follow and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Listen everyone, The Author here, I don't got a whole lot of time right now, I'm kinda fighting for my life alongside a small grey kid against a certain insane messed up spooky scary skeleton that doesn't like either of us. I hope you all don't mind if I do not talk about the monochrome exposition part leading up to the judgement hall. There's not a lot to it, just some monsters talking instead of fighting and a house that is identical to the house in the RUINS, so I'll just simplify it all here now for you. Chara grabbed the locket and the dagger. Ib was confused why the monsters were talking and not fighting, and still nobody knew why everything was grey, dark grey, and slightly less grey with that aside… shit, c'mon Core!**

" **I'm trying!"**

 **Gotta go!**

Chapter 12

The Judgement hall. Orange walls, multiple massive pillars lining the sides of the room, checkered floor of orange and dark orange. To the left there were multiple large glass windows each with the Deltic Rune etched into them. Whoever built it must have had some weird thing for orange. The strangest part, was that there was light seeping through the windows. They were underground, so why would light be anywhere near? Maybe because they were near the barrier, who knows? On top of all of that, the four young humans of the underground were completely covered in shadow. They were practically silhouettes. There was also a SAVE point to the side. Frisk walked to it and SAVEd their progress up to then.

The four walked into the corridor which was as tall as at least five of Frisk. In between the fourth and fifth pillars, the four were frozen in place, as they stared down a piece of paper.

"Where… is he?" Chara asked themself. Usually, every time, Sans would stand there waiting. It looked like he left a note. Picking up the paper to read it for the others, Chara started,

"I'm a bit busy, so this is the best I can afford. So you finally made it." the Chara read aloud. "The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. All together, you will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now, you will be judged. You will be judged for every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned. What's EXP? An acronym; it stands for 'EXecution Points' a way of quantifying the amount of pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP. your LOVE increases. Love is an acronym to. It stands for 'Level Of ViolencE'. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more love you have, the less you will hurt. The more easy it becomes to hurt others... But you, you all haven't gained any LOVE. of course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. Just means you've kept a certain tenderness in your heart. No matter the struggles or hardships you faced… you strived to do the right thing. You refused to hurt anyone. Even when you ran away. You did it with a smile. You never gained LOVE, but you gained love. Does that make sense? Maybe not. Now, you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. Your actions here, will determine the fate of the entire world. If you refuse to fight, asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. But if you kill him, monsters will remain trapped underground. If I were any of you, I would have thrown in the towel by now. But you didn't get this far by giving up. You have something called 'determination'. So as long as you hold on… you can do the right thing. We're all counting on you kids. Good luck." and the letter ended.

A moment of silence, that was then followed by

"Where did Mary go?" Ib said looking around worried.

Frisk was looking behind the pillars and outside of the judgement hall. The windows were still intact so she didn't jump out, not that there'd be any reason to.

"We should find her first." Ib said. "Where could she have gone?"

"Beats us" Chara replied. "She's probably doing her business or something"

"She's not human remember."

"Well then she's doing whatever monsters from other worlds do. It doesn't matter, right now we have something important to do, once we complete it she'll be back with us okay?"

("p-please stop!")

"A… alright"

The three walked down the hall and down a grey corridor. To the side there was a room. Peeking into it they saw a number of large coffins, each with a different colored heart on them; red, orange, yellow, green, indigo, blue, violet.

"Actually…" Chara said to themself. Chara walked to the coffin and pushed open the lid. Of course, their own body wasn't inside. "Dang it"

(oh. Howdy young one. Who might you be?)

("hurry mister! Get away from me!")

(sorry, I don't understand)

"Were you hoping to see a dead body?" Ib asked

"It's supposed to be _my_ coffin after all."

"What?"

"Long story, but there's a reason I was a ghost when we first met. Anyway, let's keep moving"

("Stop Flowey!")

The three left the room of coffins and entered the large door in the center of the room. Not before Frisk SAVEd of course. Green leaves covered the floor for everywhere except the center. The center was filled by a large number of yellow flowers. The same yellow flowers that seemed to be literally everywhere in the underground. In front of the young humans, was a throne in the very center of the room, and a large caped man with horns and orange blonde hair. The king of monsters, the one who brought back hope to the underground. The king, Asgore Dreemurr. However, he was not the only one present, to the side was someone, impaling the good king through the chest with a long green tendril. Slowly, Asgore crumbled into dust and his SOUL was destroyed by a number of small pellets. The three were in shock and confused as to what they were seeing. Mary was standing, the tendril rooting from her arm. Small drops of paint were dripping from her face. Her head slightly turned, her left eye was completely different. The right side of her face was normal, a blue eye with blue paint streaming down, and a horrid shaking frown. The left side, straight down the center split. Her eye was a vertical slit with red and a green rectangular pupil, and white jagged teeth against a red inner mouth, in a crooked twisted smile. Mary's body was lined with multiple green vines with thorns sticking into her and out of her.

"I-iB…" Mary stuttered. "R-rUn. p-PlEaSe."

"Hahaha! It's too late" another voice said. The left side of her face spoke on it's own. "Hello everyone! It's the good 'ol Flowey the Flower. With a new and improved body."

"W-what have you done!?" Ib shrieked.

"Oh? Me? It was really easy actually, here's a little funfact, Mary here is even less human or monster than you thought. She doesn't even HAVE A SOUL!"

For a moment, a few flashbacks slid into the three minds of Frisk, Chara, and Ib. starting with the first battle against Flowey. They never noticed it before, but there were only three SOULs. Mary's SOUL was nowhere to be found. In fact, that was the same in every battle they ever had. Mary never had a SOUL, she was living art with the DETERMINATION of her father infused within her. The DETERMINATION that gave her life, just like Flowey.

"But that's not all little Ib!" Flowey saide.

"fLoWeY…" Mary quietly started. "pL...ease no… don't.. I'm begging you…"

"Hm… nope! Anyway, Mary has done something very naughty. Let me ask you Ib." Flowey pointed with Mary's left arm.

"Do you remember a certain person? A shady blurry memory of a person you met before in that 'Gallery'? By the name of… Gary?"

Ib was completely confused. She never met anyone named "Gary" before. Then a sudden flash in her mind opened up. Static plastered over a face. A face with pale purple hair, a green shirt, tan pants, and a long dark blue coat holding a blue rose.

"g...Gary?" Ib said to herself.

"Yep! Guess what this girl here did! I dug through her memories for a little and learned quite a lot. Mary can RESET, she can do over time. I also learned why, You did quite a mean thing to poor little her. You tortured her, burned her, abandoned her, cut her to pieces, destroyed everything she had, her friends and even her sisters. Whether you know it or not, you've done so much to her, you killed her many times over and left with Gary. Mary kept RESETting in the hopes of a good ending. That was pointless… pointless until something happened. When Frisk and Chara joined the picture." Flowey then pointed to the two bystanders.

"You two, I don't know at all how you happened to fall into another multiverse but you did. You stopped at the end then an error arose, something or someone pulled things together. But that means nothing. Now, I can rule twice as many worlds! And Chara, you will be at my side."

"...yeah~ no. what makes you think I'd do that as you are now?" Chara rebuttaled.

"Because there will be NOTHING ELSE!"

The six SOULs that had been collected appeared behind Mary/Flowey, circling. The SOULs were absorbed by the SOULless body of a flower and art. They started glowing a rainbow of colors, all except for RED.

"I just need Frisk's SOUL, then we can share the world. Hyahyahahahahahaha" Flowey's right arm stretched into six tendrils that barreled towards Frisk, two knocking Chara and Ib out of the way before, the tendrils aimed right for the center of Frisk's chest.

And then.

*vvmbsshwmh

The tendrils were vaporized before they could make contact. The three looked up to see where the pillar of light originated from. It was a white head, shaped unlike any monster, it was a Gaster Blaster. And only one person uses that.

"Heya kiddos, sorry I'm late." Sans stood atop another GB with his everlasting smile and a blue eye.

"Huh!? Trashbag! Where did you come from!?" Flowey screamed.

"Outside." he joked.

"Off with the puns lazy bones!.. You know what? It doesn't matter, with six SOULs I will have no problem winning.

*Game Saved

"I'm a god you idiot. You're all idiots."

"Heh, maybe, but we idiots can be pretty good at our jobs." Sans left hand glew a blue fiery aura, the three SOULs of Ib, Chara, and Frisk popped out of their bodies suddenly, the bodies went limp and their consciousnesses transferred to the SOULs.

"H-hey! What's going on!" Chara shouted telepathically.

"Sorry about this kids, but this is the only way we can win right now, the flower has six SOULs and double the DT, I'm gonna need a pick me up for this one." the three red SOULs flew to Sans' hand and circled atop his palm. Flowey tried as best he could and as fast he could to steal at least one of the SOULs, but wasn't fast enough. Sans absorbed the three souls, glowing red himself. A bright flash prevented the demonic flower from seeing what happened, but when the flash subsided, Sans was alone, no SOULs and no bodies. His eyes were closed, but soon opened. His left eye was half blue and half red, with a tiny trace of purple in the center. His RIGHT eye was pure red.

"Y'know flower, you can give up at any time." Sans said.

"What?!"

"It'd be a crime, if I had to go back on the promise I made for Mary, so don't step over this line. Or else bud you're gonna have a bad time" Sans summoned a GB that fired into the ground, creating a line right in front of Flowey/Mary's feet. Flowey took it as a taunt and stepped over accordingly.

"You're bluffin brainless bonehead, I have six SOULs you only have three. You don't even have DT yourself!

"But there's a big difference between me, the kids and you. Cause guys like Me and these kids, it ain't easy to be played for a bunch of fools."

Wind started to blow then stop, then blow again and stop

"So let's go, as the wind gets bitter, you're gonna face, some REAL killers"

 **END**

 **Um yeah, sorry there's not as much, still being wailed on by a skeleton with a bad case of pixelexia.**

" **Hurry Author! I can get us out now!"**

" **4nd Wh3r3 w!11 y0u g0? 7h3 0m3G4 7!m3l!n3? H4! N07 !F 1 C4N d0 4ny7!ng 4b0u7 !T."**

" **Sorry E, but we'll be leaving for now"**

 **N0!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, finally done running, and I'm here with a friend. Sadly, they're busy rounding up a few survivors of ending timelines. Now that I'm "safe", I can talk more, if you didn't realize it already which I'm not sure if that's possible, this timeline breaks off the beaten path as of recently. Don't worry BTW, we've hidden this one from a certain person's view and accessibility. In other words, UnderGallery is safe and can continue until finish. I'm just gonna say this now, if you like the story, be sure to fav/follow and review. See ya**

Chapter 13

Ib had regained her consciousness moments after it faded. The surrounding area was what looked like a round table with four chairs, on the furthest chair was an upside down white SOUL hovering above it.

"Is that… a monster SOUL?" Ib asked herself.

Getting closer, she noticed two other SOULs, red and upright, one darker than the other, on the right and left chairs. The lighter SOUL hovered above the right side chair as the darker one was above the other. At the center of the table were four computer screens showing the Flowey Mary hybrid. Ib sat herself onto the chair closest to her, the chair facing away from her.

"Finally woke up huh?" a voice radiated from the darker colored SOUL

"Chara?" Ib asked, "where are we?"

"Beats me, never been in a place like this."

Then another voice.

"I think we're in Sans"

A quieter voice, a bit lighter in pitch, and gave off a more comforting feeling.

"...Frisk?"

"Y-yeah, it's me."

"You… you… how can you talk? Here? How am I talking?" Ib spewed out multiple questions, each begged to be answered, this certain child talking is VERY uncommon.

"We're talking using our minds, since we are all still conscious. Maybe it's because we're all SOULs without bodies now." Frisk answered

Then the fourth voice, the voice coming from the white monster SOUL. Sans' voice.

"Oh, you guys are still around, interesting. So this is what it's like to absorb SOULs." he spoke through his heart.

"Sans, aren't you fighting or something?"

"Yeah, but right now I have some free time." he said shifting his eyes to the left.

Outside of this mental meeting room two powerful beings stood against one another, filled to the brim with near limitless energy. Flowry's (the hybrid of Flowey and Mary's body) red eyes were almost firing beams at the skeleton adjacent from her. Claws sharp enough to tear through nearly everything. On the other side, was Sans, was a skeleton sitting cross legged on the ground staring at a pot.

"What… are you doing!?" Flowry shouted.

"6… minutes left… till noodles are done…"

"Are you fu-"

-Back in the mental space-

"I have the flower occupied." Sans finished. "So, for the next seven minutes, we have some time to chat."

"Then first things first, how're you gonna beat them?" Chara asked kicking their feet onto the table.

"Well, I got nothing. I have no plan."

"What do you mean?" Ib asked.

"I never had to deal with any problem like this, the flower's never done this before and now with both six SOULs and a body with even more DT than he had, he can keep the six SOULs stable within him. I have no idea how we can win. Things won't go the way they had before, this is gonna be a battle of pure willpower… two minutes."

"M-maybe we can, we can reset?" Frisk suggested.

"And then do what? The flower can also do that. Nothing will have changed."

"Oh,"

"We can't hurt Mary" Ib reminded.

"Yeah, but then we're left at the same situation as if this was a normal run, kill or be killed. Unless we can figure out how to separate the two, there'll be only one option" Sans eyes seemed to darken, not yet black but close. "Oops, eight seconds, I'll be going now, start making a decision."

And with that Sans' voice vanished from the room as if it wasn't there at all. He resumed his battle.

"And he's gone, now, what're we gonna do." Chara asked.

There was a silence that befell the group. There was no response or suggestion. After a full minute of nothing, Frisk spoke,

"I… have an idea."

"Let's hear it,"

"If Flowey gets seven SOULs, then he can become Asriel right?"

"Yeah,"

"So. If I give him my SOUL, then maybe-"

"No." both Ib and Chara said in unison. "You're not doing that,"

"But, why not?"

"What if it doesn't work, you realize what could happen right? You're the only one on our side who can RESET, if we lose you it'd be very dangerous."

"But what other way is there?"

-outside the mental space-

*vrmm phh*

*explosions*

Countless missiles, massive shards and lasers flew about covering the ceiling and walls around the two. Despite the three SOULs, Sans still had to be careful since he still only had a base stat of 1 ATK and 1 DEF. luckily, his experience and ability to teleport made it rather easy to dodge attacks. That said, Flowry was not the same as Photoshop Flowey. Flowry had a human body, a body the same size as the children he had problems with. On top of that, Flowry had significantly more than 92 HP along with the ability to save and load states; an ability superior to RESETting. Flowey had witnessed Sans in actions numerous times before, it would most likely only be a matter of time before he were to fall, and Flowry would have more than seven. That didn't stop Sans from giving it his all though.

"Just stand still!" Flowry hissed violently.

"Cold say the same to you buddy." Sans said dodging a number of pellets, bombs, and vines being shot at him rapidly.

Sans summoned seventeen Gaster Blasters surrounding Flowry in a hemisphere formation. All fired simultaneously, but were blocked with by a green translucent dome with only a small amount of cracks caused by the attack.

"Hm, that could be an issue," Sans said before shrugging. "Oh well, I have some tricks I'd like to try."

Flowry summoned the indigo SOUL from the center of their chest. Countless blue tentacles shaded the same as the SOUL fired out of the SOUL and attempted to latch onto Sans, but luckily for him, he knew a trick with this attack. The tentacles instantly pierced through him without a trace of resistance, why? Because they phased through him.

"Blue attack," he said before teleporting to the side. "My turn."

Sans attacks were powerful, but very predictable once the patterns could be recorded. All they were, were just a bunch of easily memorable attacks. This time however was different.

Flowry braced for either vertical/horizontal bones, gravity shift, or blasters. Those were his only moves. Flowry felt their body's gravity flip upside down as they were forced to the ceiling, but they didn't see bones, just a blaster hitting them straight in the head.

"What the!?"

Bones, not from the ceiling/ground, but the walls reaching all they way to the sides impaling Flowry in six places.

"What is this!?" Flowry demanded.

"A new attack, I've been working on a new moveset since this run started. I can't keep you too bored after all heheh," Sans said raising his left hand into the air. Six blue bones arose from the ground surrounding Flowry in a hexagon shape, then another blaster from behind, instead of being a simple laser attack, the beam pushed Flowry's body right into the blue bones damaging and Flowry. Unfortunately, Flowry's HP bar was only 7% down.

"This is gonna be a long day." Sans complained.

"Then die and end it now why don't you?"

"No can do flower, got a promise to keep, and a job to do." Sans said grasping his shirt where his SOUL would be if it was visible. His eyes lit up once more. "Besides, I got plenty more to keep things interesting."

-back in the mental space-

"What other choice is there?" Frisk asked. "We can't hurt them, Mary's our friend, and Asriel is too."

"I know that" Chara replied irritated. "But right now we don't have many options, if we lose you we're screwed. You alive is our lifeline."

"What about if I do it?" Ib suggested meekly

"If you did that and Mary found out what do you think she'd do? If she really can really RESET then we'll still be here. Our best bet is to defeat them. Ib, you know Mary, does she have any weak spots?"

"What? Um.. n-no I don't, think so. I never got into any fights with her. But she did say that one thing back in Hotland."

"That's it! She said she didn't like fire right? that's our chance."

"B-but we can't kill her!"

"That's not my goal, Flowey's a flower no matter what, if we can pressure him just enough maybe we can get him to remove himself."

"But how do we do any of that?" Frisk reminded. "We're just SOULs right now."

"Gimme a second, I think I remember how to do this. It's not the first time I became an absorbed SOUL."

-outside the mental space-

"Gaahg!" Flowry wretched in pain getting a bone through their left thigh. Blood didn't spurt out, instead, the hole simply filled with small vines that blended back into the color of their light tan skin.

"Just once! One hit! Stand still you trashbag! Just die already!"

"Heh, you seem frustrated, looks like I'm pretty good at my job huh." Sans said grinning. "By the way,"

And then another attack, a mental attack, a pot with water and a pack of instant noodles once more.

"Oh you mother f-"

7 minutes… until the noodles… are finished.

"Sans, Sans can you hear me?" Chara's voice rung inside Sans' mind.

"Kid? What is it?"

"We figured out a way we can win, do you have any fire magic?"

"Don't know, maybe if I could get Tori here then things'd be different. But that's not an option. Why fire?"

"Because that's Mary's one weak spot."

"Well, I got another idea, tell everyone to keep their eyes clothes, because they won't want to see this."

But then,

"S-san...s" Mary's weak voice stutered out of Flowry's mouth, surprising Flowey who was supposed to have full bodily control. "P-pleas-e ki...ll me…" Flowry's body stopped it's advance as Mary refused to allow the fight to continue.

Sans sighed through his teeth as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sorry kid, but I gotta break my promise to you. Thanks for cooperating" Sans sprinted towards the immobilized Flowry tackling them to the ground in the process.

-in the mental space-

"What's happening?!" Ib demanded seeing the screen in front of her.

"Sans said he had an idea, so we're gonna see what that idea is." Chara explained.

"But why did he tackle her?" Frisk asked.

"We'll s…" Chara stopped as Sans made his second move.

*thmp *thmp

Several swings, punches, jabs, clubs to the face and body. Sans was "laying into her" as it were, beating the life out of them as his hands glew blue and red.

"Ggh- w-sto- stop it! Uhhg" Flowry grunted as they were pounded on by not magic but physical strength.

"Get out" Sans muttered through his panting. He was never a stamina type. Physically having to beat the everliving crap out of something was a first. Unlike the past attacks, small traces of blood began staining his hands, followed by screams of pain. Screams mixed with Flowey and Mary's screams. The most surprising to Frisk and Chara was that he wasn't smiling. He always smiled even when his friends and family were murdered in cold blood. This time, he had a vicious glare that could pierce a person's soul.

"Get off!" a burst of magic energy ripped Sans off of his punching bag allowing a bloody battered body to rise from the ground.

"You'll pay for that" Flowry growled. The yellow SOUL sprouted from their hand and fired multple shots at Sans, who dodged them easily. Then the purple SOUL that created a large web under the two. Sans avoided the web's adhesion through a combination of teleportation and the levitation of the Gaster Blasters. The blasters he wasn't standing on all shot lasers consecutively, blocked by the green SOUL.

"Hm, this is getting annoying." both of them thought. They'd been at this for at least half an hour without either seeming tired in the slightest.

"Give up trashbag," Flowry commanded. "You can't outlast my DT. eventually I'll take the SOULs you have and become the god I should be."

Sans chuckled in response.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"Flowey? Do you know how many times I've died?"

"What?"

"Four times, do you know how long I stood my ground before death? If you look at it from a certain perspective, I've committed genocide even more than the kid ever has. To top it off, I didn't have a single shred of DT in me. I lost it all when Pap, _bit the dust_. With these SOULs filled with Determination, I can't afford to not care. So let me put this on the table. Without your save stated I'd've killed you three times. And you're not gonna win, we'll be here together, fighting by the barrier together. Unless you give up."

"Hah! Why would I ever-" Flowry stopped talking as their jaw dropped. Sans' eyes opened wide as both of the two godlike monsters saw something. A red SOUL removing itself from Sans' body. The SOUL levitated to a position equally distant from both Flowry and Sans. the SOUL's DT flowed out of it and took a humanoid form, the dark red changed shades and colors in certain places. It grey hands and feet with fingers and toes. Hair and facial features. Chara had somehow reassembled their body out of DT.

"Chara"

"Kid."

Chara looked at Sans and smiled. "Sorry Sansy boy, but I'll have to do something you might not like." Chara stretched their right hand to the side and out popped their SOUL, centimeters from touching their hand.

Suddenly

The color in Chara's eyes faded slowly, as something seemed to have awakened within them. The SOUL shot towards Flowry and penetrated them, granting Flowry seven SOULs. Flowry started to glow brighter and brighter. From a ball of light, Mary was spat out from one side and another from the other side. A monster with a green shirt, basic office pants, and the head just like that of Asgore's and Toriel; Asriel Dreemurr. They all watched Chara in confusion and fear of what was about to happen.

"C-chara…" Asriel stuttered.

"Hey there Az, but not yet… heh… hehe" the black room started flashing red, then black, then red again and again. In their other hand formed a small object, it curved at the tip and took a grey shining color. A knife, where their SOUL was became a RESET button.

"Tell mom and dad I said hi… hehahahahaha" Chara's voice broke into hysterical laughter as they pressed the button.

"No!" they all thought.

 **END**

 **So the next 1 or 2 chapter(s) will be the last. The next chapter will explain why Chara hasn't been "Chara" for a long time.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

*ring ring*

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Sans spoke through a phone. "well, I'll just leave a message; for some reason, the prince, and king ASGORE himself were found in the RUINS by the former queen. with the return of the son of the king and queen, needless to say, they were beside themselves with joy. Their son was once again alive and just as he was before he… you know… the family once more re-entered the world of the underground and enstated a new policy. Any humans that fall down here will be treated not as enemies, but as friends. Anyway, the six human souls the king gathered before, turns out the prince found them in his pockets when he woke up. So there's still six human souls. Alphys did a check up on the little guy, and apparently he has a monster human hybrid soul. Probably from the kid when they sacrificed themself to save everyone. Naturally, any semblances of an idea to take the human soul out of the prince were thrown out into the lava the moment they started to get born. So~ that escape plan ain't happening any time soon. So even though everyone's kinda down about the whole non freedom thing, the top brass is trying their best to find a new way out. They're tripling Alphys' research resources and Undyne's helping them out with the heavy lifting. I am too actually, I even got a raise. Amazing how much you can get paid for sitting on a couch waving your finger around y'know? So anyway, since we're not giving up yet, try to not give up also. Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you all out of here."

"Sans!" Papyrus joined in. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, nobody"

"Nobody? Can I talk to them to?"

"Here, knock yourself out"

"Wait a second… I recognize this number! Attention, humans! I, the Great Papyrus, am now the captain of the royal guard! It's… slightly less than I thought it'd be, we kinda just water flowers instead of fight. I'm also assisting Dr. Alphys with her research. In her own words 'only you are crazy enough to keep Undyne from destroying the machinery'. So that means I am her equal!"

"Hey who's equal to who!?" Undyne shouted.

"Me."

"Anyway, I quit my job as leader of the royal guard. Now I'm working with Alphys as a lab assistant. We'll find a way outta this dump once and for all! Oh yeah, and I'm the gym teacher at the queen's new school."

"Oh, woops" Sans said taking the phone back. "This thing's almost out of juice. See ya'll later okay?"

"Bye bye now!"

"See ya punk!"

*click*

Finally, they woke up. Ib, Mary, and Frisk, in front of the door leading to Asgore's throne room.

They three trekked back to the MTT resort only to be stopped by Undyne calling them.

"Humans! You have to deliver something for me! please? I'm at snowdin in front of Papyrus' house. See ya punk!"

The three left with no other objectives at the moment, unanimously decided to help a friend out. After a boat ride the three arrived in snowdin. However, there was something wrong. On the boat ride, there was something none of the three ever heard before. The boat person said something different after "tra la la " Frisk had no idea what it meant, nor did the girls. The boat person said:

"Beware of the man who speaks with hands"

Mary thought it meant sign language, but in the underground, things meant different things than what made sense.

Aside from that, the three made it to Undyne and Papyrus. Undyne handed them a letter which was given to Ib. Ib decided to be the one to deliver it. Meanwhile, it became just Mary and Frisk. An excitable person who loves to interact and a person who is almost a mute. What would they do while Ib did her thing? Well, they could go to the castle and check on the Dreemurrs. That's exactly what they did in fact, not before leaving a note on Papyrus' door that is.

-another boat ride, again with the hands thing-

The castle, home of the leaders of the monsters. Now back together despite still working through some "problems", they seem to be getting along better than before. The door was also open as Asgore came out to water a flower he put right outside the door.

"Ah, humans, howdy. How may I be of assistance?" Asgore said with a smile on his goat face.

"Hey Asgore!" Mary replied running up to greet him. "It's good to see you on 'better' terms. Sorry about before"

"Likewise child, it is quite alright. I would have done the same in that position. I am just glad that things have turned out better than before."

The next to leave the front door was Queen Toriel Dreemurr, caretaker of the ruins. She was _very_ happy to see the two once more.

"My children!" she said hugging the two after a long time of not seeing them. Last time was when she saw them was in the ruins when they started their journey. Chara, for some reason, didn't give their name. Humans are weird.

"It is so good to see you all again and well. She said tightening her hug.

"It's good to see you too Mama" Mary said. She never actually had a mother, so when she asked Ib at the start, that was what she said she addressed her own mom as.

"hi … again" Frisk whispered.

Toriel released her grip allowing breath to re-enter the two.

"Tell me, where are Ib and Cter?" Cter was what Chara said their name was. Again, Humans are really weird. What kind of name is Cter?

"Um, Ib's helping out Undyne and Cha- I mean Cter, they're… gone for a while. They're busy at the moment." Mary tried to explain things without letting Chara's identity to be revealed. If they wanted to not be known, then it would be disrespectful to not honor their wishes.

"Oh, very well then. I do hope they come back soon. I'm glad they are okay at least. For now, come in, come in."

The two went into the castle for the second time. Things seemed much more colorful. The completely grey landscape now had color. At the house within the castle, on the front porch, was Asriel talking to a moldsmal. It… was a one sided conservation.

"It's weird to be alive again, with a SOUL and all" Asriel said to the slime before noticing the two. "Oh hey! Mary, Frisk! How's it goin'" Asriel got off the porch and ran to be next to his friends.

"H-hi Asriel" Frisk greeted.

"It seems like quite a few people are getting new bodies, huh," Mary commented.

"Oh yeah, about _that_ " Asriel walked to the left of the house to the throne room, both Mary and Frisk following.

-with Ib-

"OH MY GOD! She was kidding right!? Those cartoons… those comics… those are still REAL. Right? Anime's real right!?" Undyne screamed in fear. If she knew the truth, she'd probably lose her grasps of her own reality. She'd probably lose all hope and determination instantly. Ib had to be VERY careful with this.

"W-well, um, kinda and kinda not I guess." Ib stuttered.

"What? What the heck does that mean?"

"Well~ nowadays, people see anime and the comics, manga, as something in the shadows. Most shy away from it."

"...but, but it's still real right?"

"Yeah I guess, there are concerts featuring real anime characters. I went to one before I fell down."

"Did they look like the ones in the comics and shows?! I need to know!"

"Yeah, exactly like that. In fact, a few times a year there are huge gatherings to celebrate the existence of anime. People even dress up as their favorite heroes and villains to honor them. My brother has this one huge metal sword to remember his hero as well."

"Yes! HA HA HA! I knew it! Gigantic swords! Magical princesses! Here I come! Oh yeah, thanks for helping with Alphys. I didn't get to say what I wanted, but now I gotta catch up with them. Later!" and with that, Undyne ran off in their direction. Then Ib was left with one question.

"How did we get out of this garbage area again?.. Oh hey! Napstablook!"

-back with the goat boy and friends-

A large black wall stretching from one side of the wall to the other. There was a single part of the wall that was deeper than the others, like something was meant to fit there. Unfortunately, it was too dark to see.

"When I got back here, this thing was here. Father tried to break it with his trident, but it didn't even leave a scratch" Asriel exposited. "The combined power of me, and my parents together couldn't do anything either. I was hoping you, frisk, could do something"

Frisk tried something. They stood half a meter from the wall and stretched out their hand. From that outstretched hand, Frisk's SOUL manifested, like they could control it outside of battle. Frisk tried inserting their SOUL into the small hole, but the moment the SOUL touched it, Frisk and their SOUL were blasted back by a powerful mysterious force.

"What?" they all said at once.

"Hm, odd eh?" Sans said appearing right next to Frisk, with Ib, how nice of him.

"s-Sans? How'd you get here?" Asriel asked.

"Don't worry prince, right now, this is the most important thing."

Behind Sans, Alphys walked out and pressed her own hand against the wall.

"This is the thing right?"

"Yeah"

"It… it feels like… like what a SOUL feels like, a human SOUL that is. However, this is completely different compared to what I've studied before. I've seen all seven color saturations of the SOULs. This thing feels like a black SOUL. I've never experienced this thing before. It feels cold, not warm at all, almost like sub-zero temperatures. I feel nothing but RAGE FEAR and HATE from this thing."

"Oh yeah!" Frisk remembered "Sans, On the boat, the boat lady said something weird"

"Hit me"

"She said, 'beware the man who speaks with hands' why does that feel familiar? Do you feel it?"

"...yeah, it does." Sans said shaking. "You don't remember much because _you_ never encountered it. The past you's, the ones forgotten, the 'cheaters' have gotten close, but not close enough. Maybe this time, with these glitches going on…"

"Sans!" Alphys shouted. "What're you planning!? You know it's impossible! We together haven't even gotten close to figuring out those blueprints"

"Well then," Sans said snapping his fingers. To the side, against the wall, some large machine appeared. Something Frisk had seen, but only under covers. A weird mechanical object, a machine of unknown origin.

"What's going on?" Mary asked confused as to what was happening.

"If neither I nor Alphys have ever seen this type of SOUL before, there is one last possibility. One monster who knows more about SOULs than any other in the history of the underground. Let's get to work so we can find him, shall we Alphys?"

"Yes!"

 **END**

 **One day he fell into his creation and…**

 **They say he was scattered across time and space...**

 **It's rude to talk about someone who's listening…**

 **Dark. Darker. Yet Darker.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo everybody, so I kinda lied before when I said I could wrap this series up in two or three chapters. So in good news, more chapters. Bad news, don't trust me saying it will end until you see "FIN" under a page. Anyway, here you go.**

Chapter 15

"Wrench Please" Sans said holding a pipe steady.

For the past two hours Sans, Dr. Alphys, and a few kids… had been working on putting together a machine. A machine that could be the key to overcoming the literal wall in front of them. Before the disappearance of the first royal scientist, two creations were built. One was finished but the second was not. The first was the CORE, a marvel of technology that provided limitless energy. The second, was the "Underground escape Plan" or "UP" for short. It's original purpose was to traverse other worlds for worlds where monsters were not sealed underground, though never finished. It could never be finished due to lack of information. All blueprints were intact, but none of the monsters could read the encrypted letters. Not Sans, Asgore, nor Alphys could translate it. Alphys _could_ read some of it, given that she studied many of the man's works and papers, it wasn't enough to get through full papers, let alone blueprints. The only other way to solve the puzzle, was through trial and error; a lot of trial and error.

-a few clinks, clanks, bangs and conks-

"Alright, Trial number 458" Sans said holding a small remote.

"4-458?!" Alphys exclaimed. "How did you fail that many times? Sans! When did you find the time to work on this?"

"Been working on it since you stepped up actually, good thing too. I was up next for Royal Scientist. gave me a whole lot of time to work. First few months gave me about two to three hundred tries, heheh" with that, Sans clicked the big red button on the top of the remote. The two meter tall 1.5 meter wide metal cylinder started glowing bright. It got bright, brighter, and eventually bright enough to fill the entire room. Everyone but Sans and Mettaton, who was setting up a bunch of recording equipment the moment he heard of the secret machine, close their eyes to protect them from danger.

*poof

The light vanished without a trace, a small amount of smoke fumed from one of the vents.

"Aa~nd that's fail number 458." Mettaton said turning off the camera.

"Sans? Can I ask you a question?" Alphys asked

"Shoot me" Sans replied

"What's causing the U.P. to smoke out?"

"Don't really know, last I checked, the electronics are running smoothly. Cooling system's perfect."

"Can you open the hatch up so I can look in it?"

"Sure"

Sans' eye glew and so did the U.P.'s door. The door slowly opened up near silently. Alphys crawled into the machine to inspect.

"Hm, it seems to be working, but…"

From the outside, everyone could hear the sound of typing, like the typing on a keyboard. Inside the U.P. there was a computer system for guidance and piloting.

"I think I've found some problems,"

"What is it?"

Mettaton turned the camera back on… a minute before Alphys went into the U.P.

"There's a few problems, for one, most of it is in Wing Dings of course. What I _can_ read though, there's a power problem. I think Dr. Gaster was planning on using the four SOULs that had been collected at the time. This thing is running on near empty, even when plugged into the core, the computer's trying to redirect power to the engine except it needs that power to open a portal. On top of that, did you touch the piloting system? It's not even set to search for other dimensions. It's set to enter and escape from the Void." " _did he make this thing just in case?_ " Alphys wondered.

"So the first thing we need are three souls. alright, hey kid, could you get those?" Sans asked.

"Y-yeah" Frisk said before running off to the Dreemurr house.

"While they do that, we can look at the other problems"

"Yeah, b-but they're all in Wing Dings. Why did Dr. Gaster have to do it like that? Nobody but him actually gets what these symbols and hands mean."

It was then, when Mary stepped up.

"Dr. Alphys?" Mary asked "did you say Wing Dings?"

"Yes, wh-what about it?"

"I know that font! Some of the dolls where I came from taught me it and how to translate it. Father was a fan of how the letters looked and made a few books with them."

That got the interest in the two scientists. Finally, someone alive who could read WingDings. This could've been very useful earlier on when there weren't four and a half hundred failed attempts. Mary picked up one of the blueprints, her eyes skimming through the hands and emoticons faster than anyone else reading normal text would.

"What does it say kid?" Sans asked.

"It says," Mary started " 'If someone is reading this aloud, then I'm gone and someone is reconstructing the U.P., if you haven't already figured it out, it's purpose is to traverse the void, not other dimensions exactly. While it _can_ travel to other dimensions, the damage to space-time could be very hazardous. I had realized that and changed the piloting on the U.P. from the original goal. The basis for the U.P. has already been constructed, the machine itself is in need of no other components except for a sufficient power source. The actual machine only needs the ventilation system, hull, computer, and energy. Any alterations to the outer hull or structural manipulation of the machine itself mean nothing. On top of that. The SOULs will remain intact even after use of the U.P. the souls are safe for reuse in another incident. lastly, this machine was constructed for another reason. In the case someone were to fall into the CORE and be sent to the void. Luckily, I have never done so befo-' and it cuts there with a smeared white line." Mary concluded.

The two masters of their craft were speechless. One, Dr. Gaster had already been working on countermeasures for things as unlikely as falling into the core, but also the irony in the last sentence as well as his final moments in their world. Just then, Frisk returned with four of the six SOULs; green, orange, yellow, purple.

"Cool, four souls to use, let's charge this baby up." Sans said taking the souls within his magic's grasp and placing them into a box with a lightning bolt symbol on it within the U.P.

"Who'd like to go in with me?" Sans asked standing outside the door.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Can a camera do?" Mettaton asked holding a portable recorder.

"Sure, anyone else? It gets boring being the only one in a small metal tube… alright. I guess some people aren't ready for crossing dimensions on purpose.. I'll be back in a few," Sans said before taking the camera and closing the door. The tube started glowing and with a flash of light, the box was gone with the skeleton inside.

Contrary to popular belief, the void of the underverse was not a black empty space of nothingness, at least, not entirely space. The void was filled with countless numbers and letters flying around in linear patterns. Lines of words and sentences shot up and down, left and right, back and forth, in all three dimensional directions. The only places clear of numbers and letters were the areas surrounding anything but numbers and letters. Objects, individuals, etc. Within this "Void", was but a single monster, a monster with pure white skin, vertical cracks running up from his right eye, and down from his left. a white lab coat, black T-shirt, and khakis. He was the original, the one and only, royal scientist Dr. W.D. Gaster. He did not look very happy, at all. That would probably happen to anyone who spends their years in isolation with noone to talk to but themselves… and occasionally a small gray black eye pupil-less child, but aside from that, completely alone. That is, until the codes started bending.

"Huh?" the skeleton asked seeing the anomaly. " _Wait a minute, did someone actually?_ " he thought.

The bending codes formed an open space about 3x3x2 meters large. Within it, was the U.P. with Sans looking through the window. Sans waved hello before opening the door, codes moving further away from the opened door.

"Hey there, G."

"...heh," Gaster chuckled. "Took ya long enough." he said. " _Dear stars, the first real interaction is years… aside from that one kid who doesn't talk, must keep calm, must keep calm._ " is what he was thinking. "So, what brought you to this place? A simple rescue mission? Or something you need from me?" 

"Both. for now, let's go."

"Ah, yes… wait, where are we going again?" Gaster asked confused.

"Back home, the lab of course."

"The… lab… of course." he recalled the lab, the place he spent many years in which was also where he "died". As the two white men ( **yes** ) walked to the U.P the codes in front of them parted ways to create a clear path for the too. The two got into the machine and left the world of numbers.

"Sans, how did you finish the U.P?" Gaster asked now escaping the interdimensional prison.

"A kid figured out your handwriting and helped us figure out the problem. You really got to learn to write normally."

"I can't help it you know, you and your brother's writing isn't the same as everyone else's either."

"Yes, but our words still make sense. Ever wonder why you got your nickname? W.D. stands for Wing Dings you know,"

"Yes, I'm quite aware, maybe once we get back I'll head straight for the nearest human library.."

"...yeah~ 'bout that."

"You haven't made it yet have you?"

"Nope."

"And that's why you've rescued me"

"Kinda"

"I should have never hung out with you in highschool."

"I was the only guy who'd partner with you during group projects, ain't my fault."

Gaster sighed, " _that_ party was your fault." Gaster said remembering a certain dorm party involving him, his prototype blasters, and a lot of ketchup. First rule of skeleton parties; DON'T talk about them ever. "Which reminds me, do you have any ketchup on you?"

"Heh, sure thing" Sans said before summoning a red ketchup bottle from a compartment and handing it to Gaster. Being the first thing Gaster had to ingest in a very long time, he chugged it like there was no tomorrow.

"We'll be there in 6, 5, 4" Sans started counting down. In seconds, this forgotten relic of a monster would finally return to his world. Filled with others, other monsters, other people. However, given the monster luck streak, he'd probably accidently press self destruct on the UP and fall into the core again. For now, once again, a bright flash illuminated the lab, the U.P. had returned. Mettaton, Alphys, Ib, Mary, and Frisk watched silently.

Out popped the two skeletons, smiling and happy that the mission was a success.

"d-Dr. Gaster!" Alphys exclaimed.

"Little… Alphy?" he asked confused. "You're all grown up… there's a few humans next to you BTW, and is that a robot?" he then leaned into Sans' "ear" and whispered "if that's a he, is he… you know, that way?"

"Beats me, he's a robot, I don't think that's how robots swing, if they swing at all that is."

Then, Gaster remembered something, he was back in the underground, he could once again use magic. With a snap of his white boney fingers, seven skeleton hands manifested behind him. Each looked identical to his, but instead of empty holes where his palms would be, the circular holes in the hands were filled with the seven colors of the rainbow.

"Finally, It feels good to use magic again.

Gaster then approached the three children who stared at him in awe.

"Humans, hello, My name is W.D. Gaster. I am the former royal scientist and creator of the core and the lab you are currently in. It is nice to meet you."

"Same, Mr... Gaster?" Frisk said unsure of how to address the third skeleton.

"Please, call me what you wish."

"Okay."

" ***clears throat*** now then, by you three being here, I should assume you are not being hunted, nor pursued for your souls, but you" Gaster said pointing at Mary.

"You. I don't sense a soul, yet you are clearly alive, with DT in you as well. How is this?"

"Well, I-uh," Mary stuttered startled. Most don't open a conversation with "how are you so soul-less?"

"Hm, perhaps I shouldn't pry on that. I'm sure Alphys can tell me later. For now, I'm here for a reason, let's see it Sans."

"Follow me."

-a walk to the hall and explaining recent events later-

The black wall, a mysterious anomaly that had never before existed, until this run. Gaster pressed his hands against the wall and the hands started glowing their respective colors.

"Hmmm, this is interesting."

"What is?" Sans asked.

"This wall isn't like any magic or stone or metal wall any of you or even I have encountered. With that said. it is real, as real as you or I am. This wall is made of something we are all familiar with. This wall, is made of pure emotion. It's makeup is almost identical to that of a human soul. The only difference is what emotion this is made of. The seven basic colors are: Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice, and lastly, Determination. All of these virtues make up the emotion of 'love' but not LOVE."

"Okay, where does black fit in?" Ib asked.

"It doesn't" Sans answered.

"Precisely; the attribute of this wall does not correspond with any of the seven virtues. That means it has nothing to do with love, but also means it might have everything to do with LOVE."

"I'm… confused." Mary said scratching her head.

"Child, the colors that you've seen before, the rainbow souls all correspond to the emotion of love. Immense feelings of passion and happiness. While 'LOVE' is the opposite. LOVE is an acronym for Level Of ViolencE. Black is not a part of the rainbow, nor is it the source. While white would be a combination of all seven colors; black, which is the opposite, has none of the seven virtues. By what you've told me of what happened before this wall appeared. The sibling of the prince must have cast off their soul, so what remained was what Chara was before the soul existed."

"That means," Frisk started.

"Yes; Chara has most likely returned to their, 'dark side' and created this wall out of another emotion. However, this wall was most likely made to protect you all from what they have become. That emotion is none other than HATE. HATE is another acronym, standing for 'Holding Anger Towards Everything. Chara would attack without hesitation if they saw any of us now."

"So we have to save them." Frisk declared.

"That will be a near impossible task. Sans couldn't outlast their determination nor yours child. Chara has the power to RESET now and is a corporeal form of pure hatred. Even with all of us, including the prince, would have slim chances of doing anything.

"Well," Sans started. "Until we get that wall down and help the kid out, none of us are going to get out of the underground. So let's suit up, eat up, and get ready."

"Sans, are you sure about this?" Gaster asked. " are you sure we should even attempt this? By destroying this wall we put the entire underground in grave danger."

"Eh, why not. First time for everything."

Everyone stood beside Sans looking at Gaster. They were all determined to get the true ending.

"* **sigh** * very well then, before I take the wall down, we should all eat. We want to be at ready as possible."

 **END**


	17. Chapter 17

**Now that Undertale has become less of a tidal wave, there's a lot of good stuff lying around. Best thing to do with trends, swim under the wave and check out the remains. For instance, ever heard of Undertale the Musical? It's great, Papyrus makes a mixtape~ Undyne does a number, Mettaton raps, 10/10. Anyway, let's continue**

Chapter 16

"Have you all prepared?" Gaster asked as everyone had returned.

"Yup" Sans said holding a bottle of ketchup in his right hand.

"Drinking already?"

"Everythings more fun this way." Sans replied.

"...how do you drink?" Mary asked staring at Sans' stomach, before lifting his shirt up. There was literally nothing but bones, spine and ribs. "What?!"

"Magic kid, Magic."

"Ahem" Gaster cut in. "now that everyone's ready for death, let's begin"

The seven floating hands, each containing fragments of the seven SOULs' power glew once again. White cracks within the black wall spread to every inch of it.

 ***crash***

The wall fell to pieces and disintegrated. The wall was completely gone like it didn't even exist.

"Let's go"

Of course, there wasn't anything else the judgement hall which meant that Chara was most likely at the barrier since that was where they reset. This speculation was correct. In front of the Barrier, was Chara back turned.

the moment Chara turned around, the battle sequence started. Chara's eyes were empty with black viscous liquid streaming out and dripping to the ground.

"So, you came." Chara said smiling creepily. "Now that you're here with me, I'm gonna kill you all."

Chara attacked first, swinging their knife at Sans, but was blocked by bones in a cross shape.

 **-Act**

 **-talk**

 **-Chara didn't respond**

"Let's try this." Chara said. Five black tendrils sprouted from their back and created five identical shapes. the tendrils disappeared leaving the five levitating black knives. The knives fired out, cutting through Sans' defense like butter. After the knives collided with the ground behind, they instantly disappeared.

"Not done yet."

Twelve more knifes appeared and flew in curved patterns but still targeted Sans. Sans teleported out of the way, but the knives curved around like guided missiles and pursued Sans.

"Oh boy," Sans said trying to avoid the weapons. The knives were faster than Sans, but luckily for him, a green dome manifested and negated the attack. Gaster's green hand defended the skeleton from harm.

"Time for a counter attack, children, stay behind me and Sans." Gaster said before teleporting forward. The yellow hand fired out multiple shots aimed at Chara. Each one was dodged, Chara was no stranger to danger, nor new to combat. The bullets flew slower than Sans' bones did. The bullets continued to fire until Chara threw their actual knife at the hand firing them, shattering it into dust.

"Rg," Gaster flinched in pain. "That's gonna take hours to reform."

In the place of the yellow hand, a blue, aqua, and orange hand stepped forward. ( **I did not know, until 8:36 PM on 12/19/16, that indigo is more purple and not light blue. Kill me** )

"Hah, if seven's all you got then your screwed tall bag of bones" Chara taunted.

On cue, a single gaster blaster was summoned above the three hands. However, this blaster was at twice as large as the ones Sans uses

"Who do you _think_ made these?"

"Heh, I can't even beat this guy" Sans said tilting his eyes towards his fellow skeleton.

The hand blinked, and Chara was pulled towards Gaster who readied the next part of his attack., the aqua blinked, a pair of wheels made of knives spun like disks before flying towards Chara. But regardless of which direction they were going, it didn't really change things. The two blue sharp disks were caught in the center like rings and tossed to the side, on top of that, there wasn't any time to change gravity, momentum a B*tch like that.

*Slash*

 **9999999999**

Gaster was struck down with a large cut diagonally across his chest. He and his hands were dusted instantly, but not before uttering "Wonderful" in a sarcastic tone.

"Who's next?" Chara asked with a crooked jagged smile. They threw a real knife at Mary which struck in seconds, to quick for the others to react.

 **0**

"What?" everyone thought.

"Nothing you can do is gonna hurt me." she declared. She alone was immune to damage even as great as Chara's knives. "We're gonna stop this and save you."

Chara's smile faltered for a second. Replaced by low distorted giggling.

"Y-you think, I? I need saving. Hah! You are slow aren't you. Stop me? I'm not the bad guy you know. I'm sure by now you've heard about what the genocide routes were, but guess what? I didn't start that! I never started anything! The first time this all started, when Frisk first gained EXP, that was ALL them. I didn't even suggest doing it. It was all their curiosity and none of mine. All I did was erase the empty world and offered to bring everything back. Now you go against me? I'm evil right? Tell them I'm wrong Frisk. Tell them I made you push **FIGHT** , that I'm really evil."

Frisk was silent. Sans frowned, he too knew this fact. Ib and Mary now knew as well.

"C'mon partner, let everyone know how many times you have reset. Normal and true. How often did you take away that oh so perfect happy ending just because of your selfish wants to stay with everyone. Sans must really hate you. I can't even begin to imagine how he doesn't just kill you the moment you step out of the ruins and break the barrier with the other SOULs."

And three more knives were thrown, but only hitting two. Sans dodged, but Ib and Frisk were hit; Ib in the leg and Frisk in the heart, they were defeated instantly.

 **GAME OVER**

 **Get out of here**

Frisk could use this short time to think of what to do now. There wasn't any rush, what dead person was rushing to do anything. The question was, how to win? Since Frisk was not that clever type, they pressed **RESET**.very soon.

The world reset to the start of the battle. With a quick scan of the room, it seemed everyone was aware that a reset had occurred.

"Come back to die again?" Chara taunted before sprinting forward. Sans summoned countless blasters that surrounded Chara. They fired, each blaster and the one across from it would fire simultaneously creating a merry-go-round of blinding magic lasers. This attack was used before, the best way to avoid was stay next to the center where the beams intersected and in doing so, Chara was unharmed.

"You're too predictable" both Gaster and Chara noted. "Honestly, this is why you make backup plans" Gaster alone said.

"Yeah, but not all of us prepare for falling into the void." he rebuttaled..

It wasn't time for banter, it was Chara's turn. Dozens of black knife constructs appeared and fired at Gaster.

"Fine, I'll just have to do this." all of the seven hands blinked, those that weren't green turned green. Seven shields condensed together, tanking every knife flung at it. Not a single scratch on the translucent green dome could be seen.

"This is the power of monster." he declared before all of the then green hands blinked yellow. Volleys of yellow bullets bombarded Chara, too many to dodge. However, considering Chara was at lvl 20 and had maximum stats, and Gaster didn't have "Karmic Retribution" like Sans did, the bullets that did hit only sustained only five HP of damage.

"Really now? Well, heh, this is the power of a human filled with **HATE**." Chara responded. Nearly a hundred black knives appeared, coalescing into one massive blade hovering above them. The seven hands blinked purple. 35 horizontal purple lines stood between the them and Chara's massive weapon.

* **slash**

The blade effortlessly cut through the defense, and was aiming straight for Gaster. Sans teleported in front of his friend in the hopes of taking the hit to save him. He closed his eyes and prepared for the sting of pain that would surely follow. But, it did not happen.

The blade was dropped but crashed into some red substance and evaporated. Frisk and Ib stood to the side with their SOULs in their hands glowing furiously. two large red shields hovered above the two skeletons.

"...Nice job kids," Sans complimented.

"Thanks,"

"Thanks," Frisk and Ib said back.

"What do we do?" Ib asked. "How do we help Chara?"

"Don't think we can," Sans said with his eyelids lowered.

"That can't be it, Chara is a good person, they just don't have a SOUL anymore like Flowey, we need to help them." Frisk demanded.

"Believe me, I'd like nothing more than for a happy ending, but I couldn't do anything. I have no idea how to save them."

"I have an idea" Mary said clenching her fists. Suddenly, a boom of sound rushed through the room, cracks left where Mary was. She leapt off the floor towards Chara catching them off guard. Mary opened her arms and clung tightly to her friend.

"Wh-what are you doing!? GET OFF!" Chara shouted trying to pry the girl off of them.

"No, I'm taking that **HATE** outta ya"

When Mary jumped onto Chara, a black SOUL revealed itself at the center of Chara's chest, little by little, it lost it's shape as it flowed into Mary, but once it just barely touched her hands, Mary was ripped off of Chara with a shockwave.

"Oof" Mary let out hitting the floor.

"Child, what was that?" Gaster asked confused.

"W-when I…" Mary began, "When I jumped onto them, I felt something inside. I felt like I had a third arm grabbing something cold. I pulled on it, that must have been what's causing Chara to go nuts."

"Hm~, perhaps there may be a way." Gaster concluded. "We need to restrain the child so we can try again."

"Let's do this G." Sans said activating his magic eye.

"Indeed," Gaster's left eye glew blue as well.

"Heh, if only Papy was here, we could be the Skele-trio."

"Please no puns right now Sans."

The hands blinked blue as well.

The power of two of the most powerful magic users in the underground put two hundred percent into their next move. Chara's entire body turned blue as they were forced down faster than ever before. Just that alone caused 13 HP loss.

"Hurry, we can't keep this hold for long." Gaster commanded.

"Right!"

The children rushed over to the pinned kid and prepared an attempt to extract the **HATE**. once again the black SOUL-like object appeared and the three grabbed it altogether. Chara was writhing in pain as the object was split into three thick streams of blackness.

"I-It's working" Ib alerted everyone.

It would seem that she spoke to soon, after about half of the hate had been removed,another shockwave hurled the three from their position as well as disabling the magic holding Chara.

"This can't be good," Sans chuckled weakly.

"There's… just, too much HATE." Frisk analyzed.

"That" Chara started to say as they wobbled back up to their feet. "Was a nice try, but you won't stop ME from…" there was a flicker. Like a sudden glitch in a computer, Chara's face, which looked like a mix between Omega Flowey's smile and Chara's jumpscare eyes, suddenly flashed their normal, crying, face. Everybody noticed this, perhaps there was hope.

"Ahem, as I was saying, now that you broke that wall I so graciously made to warn you. I'm going to kill you all and erase it all."

A large button poofed out of thin air behind Chara's hand. In large letters, just like the reset button, was the word " **ERASE** ".

"But, I can't push this button alone, I need more power. I am going to need the human souls."

Because of the shockwave's sudden and great force, Ib, Mary, and Frisk struggled to stand up. Sans was too tired to continue, and Gaster' hands bursted from strain.

"No you're not Chara" a new voice declared.

Everyone looked at the entrance, there stood Asriel Dreemurr, Chara's best friend and sibling. He was not alone. To his sides were Toriel and Asgore. The three stepped in, and behind them entered more monsters. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, Ms. Muffet, every single monster they had encountered and befriended in their travels; Dogs, Spiders, guards of unknown species, moldsmals, froggits, whismurs, ghosts, monster kid, everyone. Including Mary and Ib, they all shared their powers and energy with the child of prophecy.

The HP Frisk, not only was restored, but it was expanded. Despite not gaining lv. Their health ascended to 99 each.

 **-check**

 **-Ib, Mary, Frisk**

 **-DEF Unknown -ATK Unknown**

 **-things don't look good.**

"Grr!" Chara growled in anger. "Just die!" they said lunging at Frisk hoping to take them out with one shot. Unfortunately for Chara, Frisk caught the knife barehanded. Frisk, with a leap, took Chara into the air creating a large sphere cycling through the seven colors of the rainbow; Purple, blue, aqua, green, yellow, orange, and red . Too thick to penetrate and to see through.

Toriel: "My children, Please come back safe"

Napstablook: "I… know you, can win…"

Sans: "Good luck kid"

Papyrus: "Human! I believe in you!"

Monster Kid: "don't lose your cool dude!"

Undyne: "Kid, don't you dare lose"

Alphys: "I-I think you can do this"

Mettaton: "Give them a marvelous show"

Asgore: "Don't give up. Stay determined"

Asriel: "Bring Chara back"

Gaster: "child, don't die."

"Go... Frisk" everyone said in unison.

Within the magic orb hovering a meter off of the ground, was but a dark vast plain. Frisk and Chara. Chara, while not physically restrained, was unable to move a muscle within the sphere.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Chara snapped at Frisk.

"In here, **HATE** fades. We're going to save **you**."

"..." Chara hung their head down, and started giggling.

"Heheheh, hah! What a joke, you think I can lose? To a pipsqueak like you? I'm not just going to give up and be all happy go lucky like you Frisk. After all, I am what you made me. I'm your sins. y-"

"I know" Frisk cut Chara off. "I know you are a good person. You tried to do what Asgore didn't want to do. You sacrificed yourself and tried to go to the surface and get seven SOULs. But it failed and years later… I killed. I'm not going to deny it Chara. I just want to move on, with everyone including you."

"..." Chara was silent. They blinked once more, shifting from demonic to human and demonic again.

"A lot of people care about you Chara, I do, Mary, Ib, Toriel, Asogre, Asriel, every monster cares. Nobody wants you to be alone."

"Oh shut up Frisk. How could you speak for so many? How are you so sure anyway? No, they love _you_. Barely any of them has ever even heard of me, let alone my own name. What are you? Some monster?"

A third person stepped in.

"No, but I am"

Asriel had somehow entered the sphere made out of pure "love", Frisk didn't know and neither did Chara care how he did so though.

"A-Asriel, how did you get in here?" Frisk asked smiling.

Ariel raised his hand, and formed his own SOUL. a SOUL with all seven traits. Six from when he merged and the seventh from when the world was reset.

"I too have love Frisk… Chara" he said turning his attention to his old best friend. "Please, this is pointless for for any of us to fight."

"Asriel, it seems like you've forgotten. Frisk and I killed you remember?"

"I know, but that time was a different time. This isn't the real you Chara."

"And how would you kno-"

"Because I've seen your SOUL" Asriel said showing a red SOUL under his shirt. "And I know you're still in there Chara. I was still me even as a flower. You are too, you still have that locket." Asriel pointed to a golden colored necklace around Chara's neck, shaped and designed identical to the one Asriel owned.

"We're still best friends."

Another blink, and then another. Chara's face and mind were shifting rapidly.

"No, stay away Asriel." Chara said looking down and shaking.

"Frisk, let's do it." Asriel said. Frisk nodded, grabbing Asriel's left hand and sharing hold of Chara's SOUL while inputting their own powers. The dark red SOUL floated towards Chara, phasing through their body and into them. One last flicker passed. Chara was returned to their true state, albeit with some elements of Frisk, Asriel, and six other emotions.

The sphere started to crumble. Chunk by chunk the object broke into pieces and evaporated into the air.

Three people emerged from the fragments; Frisk, Asriel, and Chara. Smiles arose from everyone's faces. The king and queen rushed to their once dead children with arms wide open. The three kids were enveloped by their large arms. It had been a long time since Chara felt something like this. Once the hugs were done, Chara and Asriel stood directly in front of the barrier.

"Let's take this thing down."

 **END**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

The sunset was cast upon the freed monsters, for the "first" time in many, many years. Monsters, humans, and the soulless altogether stared at the beauty of it. A shining semicircle casting rays into the sea below, flanked by mountains and buildings.

"Hey, what's that big ball in the sky?" Papyrus asked.

"We call that the sun." Sans replied.

Like before, each person descended from Mt. Ebott. Except this time was different.

"H-hey Sans?" Frisk asked.

"What's up kiddo?" he replied, still watching the sun.

"Can you stay up here with me for a bit after everyone leaves? Please?"

"Heh, sure."

"I'm staying too" Chara said with their arms crossed.

"Same here Frisk" Asriel declared.

"Us too" Ib said alongside Mary.

"Guys, I… don't want you to see it." Frisk pleaded.

"Pft," Chara scoffed "after all this, there's not much we can't take."

Knowing that arguing was pointless, Frisk acquiesced. Everyone left except for the children and Sans. Toriel went back underground to bake another pie. Asgrow followed. Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus ran off to find humanity, more specifically a Con where anime would be, with Mettaton following with a tripod and two different camera recorders. Gaster knew when he wasn't supposed to be somewhere, so he left to his old lab.

"Alright, what was it that you wanted kid?" Sans asked finally facing the final fallen child.

"Sans," Frisk reached into their inventory and slowly drew a knife. Lightly clutching it in their hand, Frisk extended that hand towards Sans with an open palm.

"I know you're angry Sans." Frisk said. "I… I know you want to kill me, I've made you watch as I erased this happy ending for my own selfishness. I… I want to atone. P-p-please, take out your anger on me. I won't stop you."

Sans was surprised at first, but remained calm on the outside. The other three were speechless, but Chara knew exactly what was going on.

"Hah, kid, you aren't kidding are you?"

"No. I want you to kill me. Kill me as much as you want until all your anger is gone. So you can really smile."

"Frisk, you know how many times I've killed you before? Why would this be any different from those?"

"Because this time, I'm not fighting. I'm not doing this for fun, or to hurt anyone. I feel sins on my entire body, I'm nothing but a selfish human. This is the only way for me. Please, cleanse my soul. Sans, I'm not going to resist."

Sans' smile flattened and curved into a frown.

"Kid, if that's what you want to do, then promise me, really promise me, that you will **NEVER** reset again."

"I promise."

"...alright, then let's begin."

Frisk saved onto a SAVE point next to the outside of the mountain's mouth. This was going to take quite a while.

"Ib, Mary, you might wanna close your eyes." Chara warned.

"You know, it really is beautiful outside. The sun's setting, winds blowing. On a nice afternoon like this, you are going to feel the fires of hell." Sans' eye glew blue, his hand and Frisk did as well. At supersonic speeds, Frisk flew up into the air, and was flung back down causing cracking sounds from the impact. Frisk coughed and gagged as blood dripped from their mouth.

"S-Sans! Don't stop" Frisk begged.

"I know kid… I know," and then with a snap, bones stabbed Frisk in multiple places.

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

More bones fired out than the first time, gaster blasters tore off Frisk's limbs leaving smoke as painful screams bursted out.

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

Frisk was crushed by multiple heavy boulders smashing into their stomach causing massive internal bleeding.

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

Death after death, Sans finally felt tired, but better. This was all part of what Frisk wanted. This was the only way they knew to pay back. How many lives Sans must have lived and forgotten. How many happy endings must have finished only to be rewound. An eye for an eye as some would say.

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

"Kid. I think. that's enough." Sans said panting

'N-no, keep it up, until your 100% done. I deserve this anyway." Frisk said holding their heart.

Sans obeyed, teleporting behind Frisk and pinning them.

 ***snap**

Like a twig, like the branch in snowdin, Frisk's right arm was shattered. Frisk let out a shrieking scream.

" _Frisk_ " everyone else thought, but they could not say a word. They all watched silently, intervening would just upset both of them.

 ***crunch**

Frisk's spine was shattered by Sans' magic enhanced slipper.

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

- **dead**

 **-Continue**

"Kid, that's enough. I'm done." Sans said releasing his blue eye and resting on one knee

Frisk, despite being fine from RESETting, was aching all over. If not for the power of the RESET, Frisk would have been non-existent. Even after all that, Frisk still felt that a little on the inside.

"Y'now Kid, this is starting to hurt me more than you. But thanks, I really needed this." Sans' smile returned, but this time, it felt real.

"I don't think I can ever do this again, it'd hurt me too" Sans shrugged.

"T-thank you… Sans" Frisk said before falling to their knees. The others rushed to aid the child who had just gone through hell and back.

"C-Chara… Asriel, do it." Frisk said summoning the True Reset button. Sans was confused, but ready to act quickly, his flame was just about to be reignited bigger than ever before if what he thought was going to happen happen. Instead, Chara's hand glew a semi black aura, on top of the reset button, an " **ERASE** " button appeared, overlapping the reset.

Asriel's hand glew in a rainbow, below the button hybrid, appeared a rainbow colored box with an exclamation point in it. A lightning bolt was summoned, striking down both buttons, the ERASE and RESET buttons were obliterated, the broken pieces disintegrated instantly. Sans was calm once more.

"I… won't break my promise Sans." Frisk said before falling unconscious. They had been through a lot that day.

"Is Frisk okay?" Mary and Ib asked scared while trying to help Frisk off the ground.

"They're fine, they just need some rest." Sans said. "I think we all do, let's go, My house is a pretty sweet place."

*snap

And just like that, in blue smoke, the group was gone. Where? To the house of the Skelebros of course. The next day would be Frisk's debut as human-monster ambassador, they needed some sleep if they wanted to make a good impression. On top of that, they were all only 9 and 10 years old, Toriel would be enrolling them as soon as possible. Now that everyone was truly happy on the surface, a new journey would begin. It filled the children with determination.

 **FIN**

 **Yes my readers, this is END. I've decided to not make a bonus (at least, in the near future.) I think the story shouldn't have an epilogue since Undertale doesn't. the events of the surface should either be up to the audience or it's own story. I may or may not make a sequel to this story which will take place above ground. if I do decide to make a sequel, then the first chapter will be the planned bonus chapter. there will be an update on this story if there's a sequel as , if this story reminded you of anything before, that shouldn't be surprising. The major inspiration for this series was the undertale animation series "Glitchtale" from Camilla Cuevas. Anyway, see ya guys and gals.**


End file.
